


The English Teacher

by Reicheruu



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicheruu/pseuds/Reicheruu
Summary: When I was offered the oportunity of being the English teacher of the K-pop band Monsta X, I couldn't say no. This is the story of how I met the boys and how I fell in love with one of the members, Jooheon.





	1. Preface

I still remember how everything started. I was sitting on the table, my mom in front of me

- _"Why Korea?" She asked_

_\- "I don't know mom... I was offered this job and I couldn't refuse, this kind of opportunities happen once in life, you yourself say that"._

_She looked sad, obviously. She didn't wanted me to go abroad, she was even worried when I came late at night even though I'm a grown up._

_-"Ah..." She sighed, a long silence following it - "I guess there is nothing I can do to change your mind, right?  You have always been a strong individual (Y/N)" -She smiled a little - "But you have to promise me something"._

_-"Whatever you want, mom" - I answered very serious although I wanted to cry._

_\- "You will come back". She said with tears on her eyes._

 

I stared through the window of the plane as the pilot announced we were going to land. I started thinking about the job I was offered and my conversation with the manager: "As the band is becoming more and more popular outside Korea, we think it would be great if the members started to learn English". I picked up my luggage and I exited the building, I took a sight back to see the airport from outside. "Incheon International Airport" could be read in big letters. I took my phone and started to make a call.

-"Anneyonghaseyo,  I'm (y/n), I’ve just arrived here manager-nim".

-"Oh" - answered the manager - "You arrived sooner than I expected. How was the trip? You must be really tired".

-"The trip? Oh, it was okay. I'm a little jetlagged but I'm perfectly fine".

\- "Perfect, the members are really excited to see you. But, for now rest.  Tomorrow a car will pick you up in your apartment and it will take you to the company. And by the way, welcome to Korea!".

-" Kamsahamnida manager-nim!" I answered.

I hang up and put the phone in my bag, as I started looking for a taxi, to take me to what it would be, my new life.


	2. Meeting Monsta X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

The next day, I woke up as the alarm in my phone started to ring.  I took a long shower before I dressed up, a cute navy dress that my mom bought me right before coming here. 

The car the manager talked about yesterday came at 8 o'clock in the morning. As I was in the taxi, I started to get nervous, meeting a Kpop group was something new, and being their teacher was beyond imagination.  I got out of my thoughts as the driver stopped the car. In the building, it could be read the name of the company,  Starship Entertainment.

When I entered the building I asked the secretary about the manager, and she told me after making a call that he would be here soon.

Time flew fast as the manager approach me, he led me to the elevator as we conversated about my trip and my first impressions of the country when we arrived to the second floor. We continue talking when he asked me to wait for him as he looked for the boys. In that moment, music started in a room, I peeked through the window of the door to see a group of boys dancing to the rhythm,  the song had a strong hip-hop beat. ('Trespass' by Monsta X).

\- "Oh, here they are" - the manager said from behind me as I looked at them smiling - "guys, stop the music I have to introduce you to someone".

I entered the room after the manager, the boys started to approach us, and I couldn't stop looking at them.

\- "Well guys, this is your new English teacher". The manager said.

\- "Anneyonghaseyo" - I said while I bowed - "I'm (y/n) and from now on, I will be teaching you English" - I said while smiling, trying to look confident and not nervous.

\- "Anneyonghaseyo, we are Monsta X, Kamsahamnida (y/n) please, take care of us". They all said in unison as I watched with wide eyes.

\- "Well" - said the manager - "now that you know each other, I will leave you guys alone. Study hard and good luck (y/n) I'm sure you will do a great job". He waved at us and exited the room as I bowed at him.

I turned myself to the boys, inviting them to sit in some chairs as we made a circle, until I found a proper class this would work.

\- "Well guys" - I started with confidence - "what if you introduce yourselves one by one?" 

\- "I want to be first!"  - Said the one with white hair. He looked very cute as he raised his hand in a childish way.  I could swear he looked like Jack Frost. "Anneyonghaseyo (Y/n) my name is Minhyuk, I'm the jack of all trades of the group, please take care of us" - he said with a cute smile on his lips.

\- "Now my turn" -  said the other blonde of the group while he took his cap, he looked very strong and handsome  - "I'm Wonho, who protects Monsta X" - he said with a playful smile on his face.

\- "I'm I.M, maknae and rapper of the group, but you can call me Changkyun, nice to meet you (y/n)" - he said in perfect English even though he wasn't even looking at my eyes.

\- "Hello, I'm main vocal Kihyun" - he said with his beautiful smile while doing a little bow. I noticed he was the smaller on the group and I thought he was really cute

\- "Anneyonghaseyo, I'm the main dancer and vocal of the group, Shownu" - he looked almost like a robot speaking but he was actually very handsome.

\- "I'm Hyungwon, vocal of the group, it is very nice to meet you finally" - he said in a very polite way,  as I could see before he was the tallest member and so he could be easily a model.

\- "Well, last but not least..." I said while looking at his intimidating gaze.

\- "Jooheon" - he answered. He was wearing a cap and he looked very serious as he pierced his gaze on my eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes out of him, he was incredibly handsome.

\- "Oh, any- anything els-" I started to speak as he didn't say anything. He then interrupted me as he took off his cap, with another kind of aura around him

\- "I'm the rapper of Monsta X...Jooheon" - he said as he looked tremendously shy and was playfully moving his cap between his hands. It surprised me how his appearance of thug guy covered his shyness. Now I was looking at all of them as I continued speaking.

\- "Perfect! and now that we know each other" - I started to speak clapping my hands once - "we can start with our class!"  I said excited looking at them.

\- "Yes!" They all said in English, it surprised me the fact that even Jooheon said it, as he showed his beautiful smile with the most perfect and sexiest dimples I have seen in my life.


	3. What about a coffee?

The first day was incredibly good.  The boys were very excited about learning and they tried their best.

Two weeks passed and I had to prepare my next lesson. As they had a very busy schedule, we couldn't have class every day, but in my free time I enjoyed visiting them when they had practice. During one of my tour visits around the company, I found a little class with desks and I asked the manager if I could use it.

The new class, however, looked a little bit messy, the desks were apilated at the end of the room and dust covered everything in the class.

\- "Ahhh~" I sighed at the sight, when I heard someone entering the room.

\- "Aigo~ is this the new class?  It looks great but it is really, really messy… Good morning (y/n)!". It was Jooheon, he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, it surprised me that he wasn't wearing a cap. He styled his hair revealing his forehead, and he looked really sexy.

\- "Oh, good morning Jooheon! Did you come alone? And yes, this is the new class, well...it will be when I finish cleaning". I answered.

\- "Yes, the rest of the boys except Kihyun are not really morning people, especially Hyungwon . He is actually trying to get them out of bed. He said rubbing his neck.

-" So, are you a morning person, Jooheon?" I said while I started to move the chairs.

\- "Well, I just wanted to arrive early to class to see- wait, are you really thinking on cleaning all this by yourself?" He said while approaching me.

\- "Yep, I have to do i-" I started answering when he took the chair out of my hands to place it in the middle of the class.

\- "No, you don't have to do it alone if I'm here to help you". He said smiling, dimples in both sides of his face.

\- "That's very nice from you Jooheon-ssi". I said, red coloring my cheeks.

We continued cleaning the room, talking and laughing about trivial things until we ended cleaning up everything. It was almost 8 o' clock already and the rest of the boys weren't here yet.

\- "Where are they?  Class is starting in five minutes and they don't seem to be in the building even". I said a little bit tired from cleaning.

\- "I'm sure they would be here soon, while we wait… what about a coffee?" Jooheon said.

\- "Sounds great". I answered smiling.

 

Five minutes later, there was Jooheon with two coffees and two muffins. When I saw him I smiled as I approached him to place the breakfast in the big table that I would use as my desk. He took two chairs for us and we started drinking when he started to speak.

\- "By the way, it's my treat". He said

\- "What?  No, no, Jooheon. I would pay for the coffee, I'm the teacher"

\- "And?  I'm two years older, so I pay" he said smiling, that smile made me always blush

\- "That's very kind from you…thank you" - I said looking at the coffee in my hands "Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

\- "Sure" he answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

\- "At first... you were so serious with me, that I thought you didn't like having me here… you really intimidated me… but then I saw how kind and nice you are and, I can't help feeling guilty for what I thought about you only by your looks, I shouldn't have judge you that way, sorry" I admitted

\- "Guilty?" He laughed - "if everyone who has thought that only by how I look gave me a dollar, I would be rich".

I smiled awkwardly because of my confession.

-"That's why I do this" he started speaking again, now with his fingers at the right of his eye while saying kkukkukka, I could tell he did it in order to change the mood in the room, and it worked as I started laughing at his aegyo.

We were both laughing when Minhyuk entered the room, loudly as always.

\- "(Y/n)~ why are your classes so early in the morning?"  He said while stretching his arms. "And Jooheon what are you doing here already?"

The rest of them entered the room.

\- "It's 8:25 guys, aren't you a little bit late?" I said as I stand up of the chair, hands on my hips.

\- "But Jooheon said the class started at..."- Wonho started when he ran towards him.

\- "What are you saying Wonho-hyung? I didn't say anything" He said laughing nervously.

\- "Oh… no, now that I remember I think it was… Shownu who said the class started at 8:30" - Wonho answered, sounding nervous and looking at Jooheon.

\- "... Aniyo" - said Shownu without any expression on his face, causing all of us to laugh.

Even if I didn't know what was so funny, I laugh as well at their jokes.

\- "Okay guys" - I started again trying to stop this comedy show - "Have a sit. This will be our new class from now on, Jooheon and I have cleaned it and -"

-"Wait!". Kihyun exclaimed - "You have been cleaning and didn't asked me to help?"

The room bursted in laughs once again.


	4. Homework

The class started, I wrote on the blackboard some notes for them and they all looked really focused on the lesson. I could have make them buy a book and teach them in a conventional way, but I have always thought the only way to learn a language is to speak out loud or put it into pratice.

-"Okay guys, any English word you like the most?" I asked joking.

-"Gorgeous!" Said Minhyuk

\- "Beautiful…"  Added Kihyun

\- "Thank you, thank you". Said Shownu while the rest started to laugh

\- "But guys… we have had classes for two weeks, I think you know more than you really think". I stopped as I came up with an idea. "What about if you try to write something? A song, a poem… whatever you want but, it has to be in English!"

\- "Okay, teacher!" Changkyun said in his perfect English raising his hand - "I'm sure, Hyungwon-hyung is going to write an acrostic poem…" He said while smiling

-"Maybe not…" - answered Hyungwon.

\- "Whatever you want to write, come on, if you do it seriously… I will talk with your manager to take you out tomorrow afternoon".

-"Seriously?" All of them asked in unison.

\- "Yep, so I don't want to see less than 200 words on those papers".

 

They started writing, I was sitting on my desk, sometimes I got up to answer any of their questions.  Jooheon looked really focused on what he was doing, and when I passed by his side, he tried to hide with his hands what he was writing. I was a little curious whatsoever. From time to time, he stared at me from his seat and when our gazes met, he turned to the paper again, making me blush and look away as well.

-"Finished~"Minhyuk said. He gave me his paper and started running away from the room like a child. When I saw his paper, I realize he forgot to write his name.

-"Minhyuk~" I started to run behind him - "Your name please!  You forgot to write your name on the paper". I said 

-"Oh right (Y/n)!  But...I really wanted to go outside tomorrow afternoon and I wanted to ask the manager myself".

-" Are you that excited?" I asked surprised.

-"Yes, even if I and the boys have been with you for a little time, we are looking forward to go outside with you. That's what we were talking yesterday while we had dinner, it was Jooheon’s ide..."

Because of his face I could tell he spilled the beans, but I was extremely happy to know that they liked me this much. And, was he going to say “Jooheon’s idea”? I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing… could it be that he liked me?

We went back to the class and all of them have already finished their assignment, however, they were still sitting on their desks, they looked so cute, like children waiting in the classroom for the teacher.

I asked if it was difficult and they all seemed fine, they asked me if I was really going to ask the manager about tomorrow.

-"Only if I see well grades…" I joked as they walked out of the room, all of them except for Jooheon.

\- "Oh Jooheon do you have any question? Did you find it easy? You didn't asked me anything so I assumed you were doing fine". I said

\- "Actually, I wanted to ask you if I can keep it… I have not finished and I want to do it properly".

\- "Is that it?  Or you don't want me to read what you wrote?" I asked a little bit worried.

\- "Well, I don't want you to see it until is finished… jebal~ (y/n)" He said pouting.

-"Okay Jooheon". I said giving up, now I was very curious to know what he wrote - "But don't tell the guys I let you keep it, alright?"

\- "Kamsahamnida (y/n)" He said staring right at my eyes. I bite my lower lip as I was getting nervous.

We look at each other eyes for some time when Wonho voice could be heard from the distance.

-"Are you coming Jooheon?" He shouted.

-"De~"Jooheon answered back, he started walking and after reaching the door he said -" I can't wait for tomorrow".

-"Same". I answered smiling

He waved back and smiled once again before leaving.

. 

.

.

I came back to my apartment; I had dinner and a quick shower before taking a look at their homework. I went one by one: Changkyun wrote a funny story about when he lived in America, his English as good as expected. Minhyuk, who wrote his name in hangul as fast as he could, did well. Kihyun surprised me so much as his English was really good; he wrote a story about a trip in Hong Kong with the rest of the boys. Wonho wrote a love story whose protagonist was called Hoseok, maybe he was talking about an ex-girlfriend. Shownu wrote a short poem, like a haiku, it really surprised me how much his English had improved during the last weeks. Hyungwon, wrote a poem as well, it was very long and beautiful and the rhythm and rhymes were amazingly good. I had to admit, all of them deserved good marks. I would have to talk to the manager in order to fulfil my promise.

I started looking for Jooheon’s homework when I remember he didn't give it to me. I went from the desk to the sofa, and looking at the ceiling I started remember his smile, his dimples, his voice…

I buried my face on the cushion as I tried to avoid those thoughts of my head.

-"Remember (y/n)" - I said to myself - "I'm here to work, not to fall in love".

Before I could realize, I was asleep in the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! Reicheruu here!
> 
> How's the fanfic going so far? ^·^  
> At the beginning I was so nervous since is my first fanfic ever... but now I write everytime I can! If you have any comment or suggestion, please comment below and help me improve :) Kamsahamnida~


	5. Let's go home!

I arrived early in the morning to speak with the manager. I took the assignments with me so he could see how the boys were progressing with their English.

-"Good morning manager-nim". I said making a little bow.

\- "Oh, good morning (y/n), why are you so early? I thought the boys had dance practice until 10". He answered

\- "I… well, I wanted to talk with you about their progress and actually… I wanted to ask you something". I said while handing him the papers.

He took a look and started to see the marks at the right side of the papers.

-"An 8 for Wonho, a 9 for Kihyun… even a 10 for Changkyun! Wow they're actually progressing… and what did you wanted to ask, (y/n)?" He said smiling.

-"Well, as you can see they are doing very well and… as they finish their schedule today at 12 I wanted to ask you if I can take them out for having dinner and do something, I don't know, karaoke?" I started to get nervous as I spoke.

-"Going out today? Karaoke?" He said.

 

I just got out of the manager's office when I found Jooheon in the corridor.

-"Hey, (y/n)" He said, he was covered in sweat because of the practice, and he had some bottles of water on his hands - "Why so early?  We don't have class today".

We started walking to the room where they were practicing.

-"I know, I know, but do you remember that I wanted to ask the manager if I could take you guys out today?" I finished the sentence when we arrived to the room, music stopped as we closed the door.

-" Yeah, what did he say?"  He asked curious.

\- "Well, good morning guys". I said as the rest of them approach me - "I have been talking with him, I have showed him your homework, I have told him you have improved a lot these weeks…"

\- "And what did he say?" Changkyun asked, getting impatient.

\- "He…" I started - "he said yes!" I said happily.

The boys started to scream of happiness. 

-"If I weren't covered in sweat I would hug you (y/n)!" Said Wonho.

-"Who cares?  Saranghaeyo~" Minhyuk said taking me in his arms. The rest of them following him.

-"Okay, okay guys…"I started to speak as all of them hug me at the same time -" first of all, finish your dance practice, and then please … have a shower before going out". I said as I laugh.

 

They were practicing ‘Rush’, the dance was so powerful… I loved it so much, I was sitting on the floor, when my phone started to buzz, it was my mom but before I could pick it up she hanged up. I looked at the screen to call her again when the music stopped.

-"It's 12:00 already, (y/n)". Hyungwon said. "Shall we go to the dorms and take a shower?"

-"Ah? Oh, yeah perfect".  I answered as I put my phone back on my purse - "I will wait for you guys here and when you finish you can call me".

-"What are you saying?" Kihyun said - "you are coming with us!"

-"Let’s go home!" –Changkyun added.

 

We arrived to their apartment; it was not very far from the company.

-"It’s right here". Shownu said while looking for the keys.

-"Really?"  I asked surprised - "Wow guys, I didn't know you lived here, my apartment is actually over there". I pointed to the building two streets away.

-"Have we been so close and we didn't know it? (Y/n)~ we have to talk more about you in class". Minhyuk said as he winked at me.

We entered the room. It was actually very small for seven grown up people to live. But they seemed to be comfortable. They slept three in one room and the rest in another. In the living room they had a computer, a TV and a Play station. It was a little bit messy, but for seven boys living by their own, it was pretty tidy.

-"Please (y/n), you have to thank mom how tidy and clean our dorm is". Changkyun said pointing at Kihyun.

Kihyun looked happy of being called “mom” rather than angry, because he smiled proudly.

\- "I will give you something to drink (y/n), as we start to get ready". He said - "Jooheon-ah, why don't you show her the rest of the dorm?  You are the last one to take a shower, anyways".

\- "Okay". Jooheon answered more than pleased, while he took my hand. He led me to his room, which he shared with Minhyuk, Changkyun and Kihyun.

\- "This is my bed" - he said while he sat at the edge of it.

He made a gesture inviting me to sit at his side. I could tell I was blushing like mad, but he looked a little shy as well.

-"Oh look" - he said to break the silence - "this is from when I was in No.Mercy, it was a reality show that the seven of us won, so we created Monsta X". He said proudly.

There was some unfamiliar faces and I asked him about who they were.

-"Oh, this was Seokwon, this was Kwang Ji, Yoo Su… Gunhee..." He said the last name almost whispering.

-"What happened to them?"  I asked

-"Honestly (y/n) I have no idea…" He said, looking lost on his thoughts.

 

Now the room was silent.

 

-"But hey" He continued changing the mood  -"this~ is my snapback's collection. I don't even know how many I have. But I love this one". He said while he took it and place it over my head. - "It looks very good on you". He said.

It was a little big for me, but I started posing trying to be cool like him.

-"Do i look cool?" - I said while playing with the cap and posing for a picture.

\- "You look beautiful…" he said blushing like mad, making me blush as well.

In that moment Minhyuk entered the room.

-"Jooheon-ah, are you already talking about your caps?" He said laughing - we all have finished showering so is your turn.

I went to the living room with the rest of them. While we wait for Jooheon, we talked about what we could do later, we thought about having dinner and going to the karaoke.

-"We could go to play some games later~" Minhyuk suggested.

-"We have a very busy schedule tomorrow Minhyuk…" Kihyun answered.

In that moment Jooheon entered the room, looking fine as always. He was wearing the cap he showed me after having a shower.  It looked definitely better on him.

-"Shall we go?" He asked, dimples on his face.


	6. Dinner and Karaoke

 We walked out of their dorm.

 Jooheon knew a place to have dinner to where he had been going since he was a child.

 - "My parents used to come from Daegu only to have dinner here" - he said.

The place looked good, it was not very big so it wasn't very crowded. Some other tables were full of people eating food which looked delicious.

We sat down, Jooheon, me in the middle and Kihyun; Changkyun, Shownu, Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Wonho in front of us.

-"Good afternoon! Are you hungry everyone?" - The woman, who was the manager asked while she approached us - "Oh, we have a new face here, is she a new friend, Jooheon?"  She asked smiling.

-"Yes, her name is (y/n), she is teaching me and the boys English". He answered happily 

-"Nice to meet you" – I said standing from my seat to bow politely.

The woman smiled to me as she nodded - "Nice to meet you too, darling". She answered me.

\- "She looks very beautiful Jooheon" She said - "So, what is going to be tonight guys?"

I let them order since they knew this place and Korean food better than I did. When the food arrived, Wonho started speaking.

-"Actually Jooheon, didn't you come here with Jackson?"

-"Oh… Yeah, I did, “araso“?" Jooheon answered with Jackson’s voice.

He was so good impersonating him that all of us started to laugh.

 

We ended up our dinner, Shownu paid for all of us since he said he was the oldest.

-"Kamsahamnida leader-ssi". We all said to him. He answered with an eye smile on his face.

 

Later, we started looking for a karaoke place nearby. Wonho guaranteed that he knew a great place, and we were trying to find it.

-"I used to came here before I was a trainee but I don't remember where it is" He said 

Since they didn't have a phone, he asked me to look for the place on mine, when I remembered I completely forgot about answering my mom. I wrote a quick message and sent it to her since I didn't want to worry her.

-"Are you texting with someone (y/n)?" - asked Minhyuk clinging on my shoulder. "Maybe a boyfriend?" 

Jooheon looking with curiosity at Minhyuk’s side

-"What? No, it was actually my mom" - I answered

-"Aigo~ your eomma…" he said getting emotional - "I actually want to make her a visit but since we are so busy… it is difficult to  make a visit every time I want to see her..."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

-"Oh guys, it is here!" Wonho said

Wonho opened the door for all of us and since I was the last one entering, Jooheon let me enter before him.

-"Kamsahamnida". I said

 

-"Karaoke~ karaoke~" Minhyuk said while we entered to the room.

-"I will order some drinks, guys" - said Hyungwon

-"Okay, what should we sing?"  Kihyun asked

-"Bang, bang, bang!"  Started Minhyuk - "Shownu and Jooheon will join me" He said smiling to them.

They finished singing, getting a super high score. The rest of us clapping.

\- "Now something different for (y/n) to sing!"  Said Kihyun.

\- "Something sexy" joked Wonho - "What about “Touch my body” by Sistar?" He asked while looking at me.

\- "Okay guys but...since I'm the only one here who is not a professional singer… I want someone else to join me, please~" I pouted.

\- "Kihyun, since he is the main vocal and I.M will sing with you" - answered Hyungwon smiling.

\- "Okay…"I answered

 

And we started the song, at the beginning I was so shy that I wasn't even looking at them, the chorus began and I started swinging my body, I.M and Kihyun doing the same in the most comical way possible.  When I looked at Jooheon, he was licking his lips making me look away while blushing like mad.

-"Come on (y/n) you sing the chorus!"  Said Kihyun.

 I started singing and dancing forgetting my shyness. When the song ended, the members in the sofa were looking at me in awe.

-"We got a 98!" Said I.M

All of them clapping in unison at the three of us.

-"It looks like we have a new band here… should we call you Sistar X? With I.M, Kihyun and (y/n)!" Wonho said laughing making all of us to laugh as well.

When we finished our drinks and all of us had sung some songs, Minhyuk came up with an idea.

-"Hey, now that we know that (y/n) has a good voice and she dances well… what if she sings another song with, I don’t know, Jooheon, for example?" He said, smiling to all of us.

\- "Come on guys…maybe she is already tired" - Jooheon said, rubbing his neck.

\- "No, I’m not, I’m perfectly fine. What do you want to sing?" I said. It even surprised me how self-confident I was right now.

-"Sing something beautiful". Said Changkyun – "like ‘I need u’ from BTS". He said smiling.

-"Okay, let’s start then". Jooheon said grabbing the mic.

The song started, Jooheon was going to sing the raps parts while I was going to sing the choruses. He started singing Suga’s part, looking at me straight in the eyes. His voice when he was rapping was always so sexy, it made blush like mad. It was my turn to sing and I put all my soul on the song, Jooheon looked pretty impressed with my voice.

When we finished the song, we got a perfect score: 100. We looked at our mark and started screaming of happiness. Jooheon came to me and lift me in the air while hugging me and turning. He stopped turning, but didn’t let me go, now looking at me serious. I started biting my lip looking at his eyes.

-"Erm, guys" Wonho spoke, making us react - "Congratulations for your perfect score but, would you mind wait until we are out at least?" He said smiling.

-"Oh yeah right, sorry, sorry" I said, a little bit embarrassed. Jooheon was rubbing his neck, embarrassed as well.

-"Shall we go home now? It is late…" Kihyun said.

-"I don’t wanna go yet…" Changkyun said like a child, he really was the maknae.

 

We got out of the karaoke and started walking to their apartment. They were commenting how great the day was and how thankful they were with me. When we arrived to their place.

-"Well guys, see you tomorrow" I waved at them.

-"Wait, are you going by yourself? It is late, I will walk you home". Jooheon said.


	7. You are so perfect

At this point, I was pretty sure about Jooheon. He was a thug guy on the outside but on the inside, he was kind and lovely. I loved everything about him, his smile, his dimples, his pretty little eyes…I knew I was falling in love with him. That was the only explanation for my nervousnessand shyness every time I was with him, I thought.

We started walking to my apartment, which was 2 minutes away from theirs. But Jooheon insisted in walking me home.

At the beginning it was a little awkward between us, but then he started speaking again.

-"Actually (y/n), I was pretty impressed with you… you dance and sing well and you are a great teacher!" He said blushing. He used to say he is not good at expressing himself so seeing him being so honest surprised me a lot.

We arrived at the door of the building where my apartment was.

-"It is here..." I said - "Well I always try my best, and I should be impressed with you since you have so many talents…"

-"You are so perfect…" He said interrupting me, looking straight into my eyes.

I knew I was blushing but I couldn’t stop looking at him, we looked at each other for some time, when he took a step closer to me.

-"Actually, the day we took a coffee, you said that you were worried because the day we met it looked like I didn’t want you here…"He stopped for a moment looking at the floor. He looked at my eyes again before he spoke  -" you were so wrong…"

Next thing I remember,  was his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and sweet; it lasted a few seconds until we separated. I didn’t want to be apart from him so I hugged him tightly, my arms around his neck.

-"I’m so happy…" I said

-"Me too". He answered with his arms around my waist, hugging me tighter.

We separated, but before I ran to the door of the building I kissed his cheek, with his hand on his face he said: "See you tomorrow (y/n)!"

 

 The next day I woke up as the happiest person in the world. The manager called me first thing in the morning to ask me how was last night.

-"Did they behave?" He asked me.

-"Yes, they ALL did". I answered happily.

 He told me to be there in the afternoon, since the guys had practice during all morning. They were really busy, but I couldn’t help feeling sad since I wanted to see Jooheon.

 It was the first day I didn’t go to the company in the morning and I was extremely bored, I started watching TV when my phone rang. It was my mom, that was when I realised I didn’t call her back yesterday.

I talked with her for almost an hour, I explained how I worked and I talked about the boys and their music.

-"You would like them so much mom… they all work very hard and their English seems to be improving!"

-"That is great, honey. But I want to know when you will visit us… since we miss you in home". She didn’t sound sad but it felt like she was worried.

-"Don’t worry mom, whenever I have time, I would visit you in home, okay? Maybe I will introduce you the boys". I said happily.

-"Okay honey, take care, I love you!" She said.

-"I love you mom". I answered before leaving the phone in the table.

 

I arrived to the company at 4’ o clock, the boys were still in practice so I decided to buy them something to eat. I bought some chicken and ramyeon since they liked it that much. I entered the practice room, when they saw me they started to walk towards me.

\- "Good afternoon guys! I brought you something~" I said happily while showing the plastic bag full of food.

-"You are so late today… we were worried -Kihyun said

-"What is that? It smells so good~" Chagkyun said while he took the bag out of my hand before walking to the middle of the room.

They all started to follow Chagkyun with the food, looking on the inside of the bag curiously.

-"I will get you something to drink, guys". I said

-"Thank you~ (y/n)!" Said Minhyuk

-"I will go with you" Jooheon said, opening the door of the room for me.

 

We stopped in front of the vending machine in the corridor.

-"I was actually worried, since you didn’t tell me you would come later… How was your morning?" He said

-"Actually the manager called me this morning and asked me to come later… and my morning? Extremely boring…". I answered while I wrapped my arms around his neck –" How was yours?" I asked.

-"Mine? Well since you weren’t here…" He said, his lips coming closer to mine until he started to kiss me.

At that moment we heard a voice coming from the practice room.

-"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT" –said Minhyuk – "what did we miss last night?"

-"Looks like you continued moving your mouth and not precisely to sing, huh, Jooheon?" Said Wonho, smiling playfully.

\- "Hyung~" exclaimed Jooheon running for Wonho who was laughing with the others.

I couldn’t help but start to laugh looking at them.


	8. If you stay, I stay

They finished their practice, since it was a sing practice they didn’t need to shower urgently.

We arrived to our class, I couldn’t believe it has passed a month since I decided to use it. When we arrived they went straight to their desks and I told them something to do. I suggested writing something about what we did yesterday.

They seemed focused on what they were doing when suddenly Minhyuk spoke:

-"So, are you (y/n) and Jooheon together now?". He asked smiling

\- "Yeah, we want to know it…since Jooheon never tell us anything". Said Kihyun looking at him, like if he was his mom.

Jooheon looked at me, and winked before turning his face to Minhyuk and Kihyun.

\- "Maybe~" he said with his aegyo.

\- "Okay guys… stop it, I’m going for some water and something to eat. When I come back, I want everything finished on the table!" I said serious, containing my smile.

-"Okay~"Minhyuk said before I exited the room.

When I was in the corridor I could still hearing them talking.

-"I told you they are together now". Wonho said.

-"Hyung!" Jooheon pouted.

 When I was in front of the vending machine, I realised there was a guy behind me, he looked lost so I decided to spoke with him.

-"Excuse me…Can I help you? You seem a little bit lost". I said

-"Uh, oh finally someone! I thought the building was empty… Do you know where can I find the manager? It seems he is not in the same office anymore". He said

\- "It's late so probably he is not here…but his office is that one over there". I answered pointing at the door.

-"Oh, okay… Thank you very much!". He answered before leaving.

 When I was walking to class again, I remembered something he said ‘’the same office anymore’’? So this guy is some kind of trainee or something… But he looked lost in the building, so maybe he used to be a trainee? I didn’t even know why I started to think about all of that… I was just curious, I suppose.

 I arrived to the class, all the papers in my desk and only Jooheon in the room.

-"Did they leave?" I asked

-"Yes, they have something to do tomorrow". He answered while walking towards me.

-"And what about you?"  I asked 

-"Since I have nothing, I thought I could wait for you". He said grabbing my hand.

-"That’s so sweet Jooheon… But, I have to revise your assignments and I have to stay here until I finish". I answered.

-"Oh…" He replied sad. "I wanted to do something together…"He said –" and what about if I stay with you until you finish?" He asked

-"I don’t even know when I’m going to finish… and you should rest". I said

-"I don’t care…" He said – "if you stay, I stay". He said showing me his perfect smile.

 I was sitting in my chair, correcting their assignments. Jooheon walked around the whole class rapping or dancing, he moved the chairs, from time to time came by my side to ask how I was doing and to steal a kiss from my lips…And now he was leaning in the edge of my desk, so I could see the right side of his face. I followed the line of his jaw with my eyes, he looked really sexy from here.

 -"(y/n) aren’t you looking at me too much?" He said jokingly.

-"Uh, what? No, no I was just thinking about what mark I should give you…" I said trying to change the subject of our conversation.

-"Right…" He said smiling.

-"Aren’t you bored Jooheon? Seriously, I haven’t got much left".

-"But I don’t want to let you go alone at night…" He answered.

 I knew he wouldn't let me here alone so I gave up and continued revising their papers.

 

When I looked at the clock, half an hour had passed and Jooheon was extremely quiet behind me. When I turned myself on the chair, I saw he had written something on the blackboard. It was long and I started to read it.

-"What is it?"  I asked while standing up of the chair.

\- "It's a rap".  He said while moving his head to the rhythm,then he started singing it for me.

-"Wow… you write it really fast and it is really good…" I stopped. "See? You are the one who has lots of talents" . I said punching his arm.

\- "Wait, wait, I had this rap written a long time ago".  He said laughing - "But the other day, when we talked about No.Mercy, you asked me about one of the members… and I suddenly remembered this rap we composed together. In fact, I have been thinking about it since we talked about it..."

\- "Are you talking about GUN?" I asked

-"Yes…" he said a little bit sad.

-"You can tell me, if that makes you feel better". I said, caressing his cheek. I hated seen him this sad.

 We were now sitting on the edge of my desk. When he started speaking he didn't sound that sad but guilty.

-"He was my best friend in No.Mercy, we even had a debut mission and all the judges thought we should debut together!  But on the last episode, he was behind me… looking at me without knowing what to say... I promised him we would debut together… and I couldn't fulfil my promise". He said, now with tears on his eyes.

I couldn't see him this way, he used to act or cute, seeing him this sad, broke my heart so much. But he opened his heart for me, and I felt like he told me this because he really trusted me.

 -"Jooheon…" I said now with tears on my eyes as well while I stand up to hug him tightly.

He was now in the edge of the desk and I was standing in front of him hugging him and with my right hand in his head, caressing his hair.

-"Thank you…". He said looking now at me - "I needed to tell this to someone… even I cry sometimes, you know" - he said half smiling.

-"Well I'm happy that you feel better, but I don't want to see you like this, okay?" I said before planting a kiss on his forehead.

-"Okay… thank you (y/n)". He said kissing my lips.

This time the kiss was different. I could feel how relieved he was, how he was all in for me. He stood up from the desk to put his hands on my hips, coming closer to me. He pushed me backwards until my back was against the blackboard. He broke the kiss to look at me, caressing my cheeks with both hands. He smiled again before kissing me, this time, I opened my mouth a bit to give him access, and he took the oprtunity. The kiss started to become heated and I knew this wasn't the place to do that kind of things. So I broke the kiss to breath and I started to speak.

-"Jooheon… I think we shouldn't…"

\- "I know, honey, I'm sorry… it's difficult to contain myself when I'm with you". He said before kissing my cheek and giving me space.

 Now he looked slightly different, it looked like all the GUN thing was in his head all this time and he couldn't really talk to anybody about it.

I looked at him as he helped me packing my stuff, he looked relieved.

-"Let’s go". He said now as his usual self, making me smile

We exited the class and started walking when he grabbed my hand.

-"So, now we should present ourselves officially as a couple?" He asked, showing me the most beautiful dimples I have seen in my life.


	9. It is a date?

I couldn’t believe I have been in Korea for three months already.

Jooheon and I still in a relationship and it was working tremendously good. Sometimes he would come to me a little bit grumpy because of his busy day, but he ended up apologizing giving me a kiss and asking me to forgive him. We didn’t seem to have any major problems.

The boys still with their practices and I forced myself to reduce the number of classes we had every week. This made me sad, because I didn’t want them to lose all the progress they had done at this point but their comeback was close and they had to be focused on it.

However, today we had class in the morning. Jooheon came to my apartment to pick me up.

-"I don’t even know why you came here if my apartment is just two minutes away from yours". I said before letting him enter in my place and closing the door.

-"Because I can use those two minutes to do this…" He said when he started to kiss my neck, making me walk backwards until my back was against the wall and he was pressing himself against me.

-"We are going to be late". I said, trying to contain a moan.

\- "And so?" He asked 

\- "And so? The manager will get angry at us". I said pushing him lightly and giving him a peck on the lips – "We will continue with this later".

He sighed, but nodded in agreement.

I picked up my purse and a folder full of papers.

-"Shall we go?" He asked smiling before opening the door of my apartment.

 

While we were walking to the company, he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. At that moment, looking at his smile, I started to think about how kind he was always with me. He always picked me up, he was always there to make me happy… I thought he deserved something back.

-"Jooheon… do you have something in your schedule tomorrow?". I asked, I was a little bit worried since I knew already he was going to be extremely busy.

-"Tomorrow? Is Saturday…" he started to think - "No, honey, why?" He asked.

-"Because… we have been so busy lately, we haven’t done anything together". I said looking down.

-"Oh, (y/n)" He said hugging me – "I would love to spend the whole day together. So, it’s a date?" He asked

-"It’s a date". I said before kissing his lips.

 

We arrived to the company, the boys weren’t there yet. We entered the room practice and Jooheon look for the iPad in order to put some music to practice.

-"I'm going to start". He said while stretching his arms - "and you have to tell me if I do everything good, okay? Don’t lie to me~" He said with his aegyo.

-"Okay!". I said

‘All in’ started to sound in the room. I had seen them practice so many times that I knew the choreography already. When his part was going to start, instead of looking at the mirror, he turned himself to look at me. He started walking in my direction, while he moved his hands gesturing like the cool rapper he was. When he was in front of me, he leant at my right side and started to whisper in my ear his part of the song:

 

naega jom museopge saenggyeosseodo girl

eoryeowomareo neoui marimyeon da deureo girl

nae pyohyeoni jom manhi seotulleo so what

Jooheon neoege nae jasinui modeungeol georeo

 

When he finished, he kissed me before going to the middle of the room again and continuing with the choreography, when he finished the song, I started clapping.

-"How was it?" He said, catching his breath while he moved the hem of his t-shirt in order to get some air.

-"It wasn’t bad…" I said as I walked to him with a bottle of water.

-‘’It wasn’t bad’’? He asked surprised

-"Well, if you are thinking in approaching some girl and whisper in her ear while you are on stage…" I said joking.

-" I just said it in the song, ‘’I’m all in for YOU’’. He said grabbing the bottle before kissing me.

In that moment, the rest of the boys arrived.

-"Good morning!" the boys said as they entered the room.

-"Aigo~ Jooheon are you already sweating?" Asked Wonho.

\- "He has been practicing since we arrived". I answered proudly.

\- "So let’s practice together now!" Minhyuk exclaimed.

 

And so they started again, and again and again. This was practicing, and they wanted to do it perfect. Any mistake was allowed once they were on stage, and they were very aware of that.

-"Ahhh~ I want to go home". Hyungwon said.

-"We have already finished so we can go now, we have been here all day anyway". Wonho answered

-"So let’s go home!" Kihyun said - "(Y/n), do you want to have dinner with us? I’m going to cook something". He said smiling, even though he was exhausted from dancing.

-"Oh, I can’t say no to that". I answered smiling at them.

-"You are going to love mommy’s cooking (y/n)". Changkyun said clinging on Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun smiled proudly, with his chin up.

-"Let’s go~!" Jooheon said before grabbing my hand.

 

We arrived to their dorm. This time it was a little bit messier than the last time I was here. But it was understandable, since they didn't have much time to do anything at home except sleep. Their comeback was almost there and they were working as hard as they could.

-"I will help you with anything you need, Kihyun". I said smiling

-"Could you please take some glasses and bring them to the table?" He asked.

\- "Yes of course, and anything else?"

-"If you could please tell Changkyun to have a shower already… that kid never listen to me, I don't know what to do anymore (y/n)". He sighed

\- "I will tell him to listen to you". I said patting his shoulder trying to contain my smile, he did was the mother of the group.

They were all sitting in the living room. Shownu and Changkyun were playing some PS4 with Minhyuk by their side. Wonho and Hyungwon were with the computer and Jooheon and I were helping Kihyun in the kitchen.

 

The food arrived to the table, it smelled so good: kimchi and beef stew. It was absolutely delicious and all of us praised Kihyun.

We talked for some time. They were talking about their comeback and how they wanted to give their best. When I looked at the clock, it was 11 already, and I decided it was time to go home and rest.

I thanked Kihyun and the rest for everything, after exiting their apartment, Jooheon insisted in walking me home, as always.

-"Remember, tomorrow we have a date!" I reminded him before entering my apartment.

-"How was I going to forget something like that?"  He answered smiling.


	10. Speechless

[M] WARNING: smut alert~

 

Today was my date with Jooheon. Since none of us had anything to do today, we thought about going out the whole day together. I suggested going to the park and maybe have some picnic. He suddenly called me at 12 in the morning.

-"Hello?" I answered

-"Hello honey!" He said.

-"I'm almost ready! Will you wait for my in the company?"  I asked eagerly.

-"I’m calling to tell you that... Manager nim called me this morning and asked me to go to the company. I’m so sorry… I don't know when I'm going to finish here…" He said sadly.

He sounded really sorry so I couldn't get angry at him, I was just a little bit disappointed, but this was the perks of going out with an idol, I guess.

-"Well, call me when you finish, okay? And don't worry Jooheonie, fighting!" I said, trying to sound positive.

-"Okay, thanks babe. I'll call you later". He said before he hung up.

 

I left the phone in the table, and started to look around my room, I was bored, so I looked for something to do.

I decided to have a bath, since I really needed to relax a bit. I entered the hot water, trying to not be upset at Jooheon, he was trying his best to make me happy…

Hours passed by, and he didn't call me nor message me, at that point I was starting to get really worried about him, "maybe he was just really, really busy" I thought.

The afternoon came already, I was watching the TV, just a beautiful drama that reminded me how romantic would have been my day if Jooheon were here. In that moment, someone knocked at the door of my apartment.

”Who could be now?” I thought, since all the boys were at the company.

When I opened the door, a red-haired boy with a suit and a bouquet of flowers was outside, smiling at me with his sexy dimples.

-"Jooheon?" I asked surprised - "I thought you were at the compa-…" I said eyeing him from head to feet in awe.

-"And I was… but I asked permission to go out at 5 and since I wanted to be with you today… I thought it would be a good idea if we had dinner together". He said.

I didn't know what to say, he was standing there, with a suit, asking me to have dinner with him after a tiring day. He did was perfect.

-"Come on, say something (y/n)" He said pinching my cheek.

-"I don’t know what to say… I'm just surprised, I mean... I didn't expect any of THIS". I said looking at him.

-"Oh, do you like my suit? I wanted to look good for you since… is the first time we are going out together after a long time". He said shyly.

-"Wait here!" I said while running towards my room closing the door.

I started looking for something to wear, he dressed up this well for me so I wanted to do the same for him.

A dress in my closet caught my eye. It was above the knee, in a burgundy colour and it enhanced my figure prettily. I put on some shoes matching the dress and started to do my hair and makeup.

-"(Y/n)! Why are you taking so long~" he said in the cutest childish way ever.

-"I'm almost ready!" I answered happily.

Ten minutes later I came out of the room. Clothes and makeup on point. As I exited the room, his face said everything. He opened his mouth in an “o” shape and said:

-"Woah…"

-"That's all?"  I said walking towards him.

-"I am speechless". He said while eyeing me from head to feet.

-"Let's have some dinner then". I said smiling

.

.

.

I thought he would get me to some restaurant but instead, he stopped the car in front of a park.

-"Please, wear this". He said, while showing me a blindfold.

-"Okay…" I answered a little bit nervous

We got out of the car, he led me to somewhere, I didn't know where we were going but I trusted him.

-"We have arrived, be careful with the step". He said before releasing my hand.

He took me the blindfold and when I saw what was in front of me, the only thing that went out of my lips was a: ”Wow”.

 

We were in a pavilion roof in the middle of the park. It was decorated all in white and little yellow lights were all over it. In the middle there was a white table covered with red petals and two chairs. He gestured me to have a sit, I continued speechless.

-"Did… did you…?" I started speaking while he sat in front of me.

-"Yeah… well, the boys actually helped me a little bit with the dinner and the decoration and..."

-"It is very beautiful Jooheon". I said caressing his hand across the table softly.

-"Finally you’ve said something".  He said showing me his smile.

 

We talked about a lot of things, how he was working on their comeback and that he was thinking of dyeing his hair.

-"But, I like your red hair". I said pouting - "although I wouldn't mind to see you with other colour… it will look good on you anyways". I said

-"Do you think so?"  He asked me.

-"Yeah of course!" I answered.

-"Maybe I should try go blonde like Minhyuk-hyung…" he said joking - "But I really want to have a makeover for this comeback. The new album, hopefully, will be great and…"

-"And you will look great however you are". I said smiling, raising my cup of wine for a toast. - "For your comeback?"  I asked

-"And for us". He said

 

We were walking around the park, it was 10 already and we did have to work tomorrow, but none of us wanted to go yet. In the end, we ended up in the car, going back to my apartment.

We were in front of the door, when I suggested him to come over since he wanted to have some water and going to the bathroom. Maybe it was a lame excuse to enter in my apartment but honestly, I didn't want him to go home yet.

I took off my shoes and asked him to give me his jacket in order to not wrinkle it. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water while he was sitting on the couch of the living room.

Or that's what I thought, because as I was in front of the counter of the kitchen, I could feel his hands hugging me from behind, I turned around to look at him. He looked so sexy only with his white shirt and pants. In that moment, he cupped my face and said:

-"I love you". Then, he started to kiss me, a kiss full of passion. My hands were on his hair. His hands, on my waist, then he started to move them around my back until they made their way to my butt. At that moment I gasped in surprise, what made us broke the kiss.

-"I love you too". I said, looking at him in the eyes.

He smiled before kissing me once again, we started walking to my bedroom without broken the kiss, which made us trip over some stuff in the floor. However, we made it to the bed. He pushed me lightly while he started to straddle me. He had that serious look on his eyes that used to have while rapping, that look always drove me crazy.

He took my dress off and he started kissing my neck until he found “the spot”. I started to moan at his kisses, when he separated to take off his clothes. At that point we were only in our underwear looking at each other. He kissed my neck again, going further down until he was on my breasts. He tried to take my bra off unsuccessfully, I giggled at his cute embarrassed face as he struggled with the piece of cloth. When he got rid of it, he made his way further down, caressing both sides of my body as he kissed my breasts. Now I was a moaning mess. His hands found my last piece of underwear and he went down to take them off, as he kissed the tender skin of my thighs. Then, he started to work with his mouth, making me moan uncontrollably until I reached my orgasm. He looked up to look me in the eyes, I looked back at him regaining consciousness while I grabbed his face to kiss him again. I could feel his hard member against my thigh, so I slowly turned us around. Now I was on top of him, kissing his jaw line, planting butterfly kisses all along his body to stop right before the hem of his boxers. At this point I thought about teasing him a little bit, so I kissed his member over the piece of cloth until his breathing started to get heavy. When I took his boxers off I started to work, returning him his previous favour with my mouth. I heard him cursing under his breath but before he could release he made me stop to turn us around once again, now he was on top of me, he was sweating and his breathing was as heavy as when he rapped on stage.

-"I didn't know you liked to tease me". He said with a smirk on his face. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and before I could say anything, he entered me. I closed my eyes for a moment and he cupped my face in order to know if I was okay, his eyes never leaving mine.

-"I'm okay" I said opening my eyes to look at him.

He started moving his hips slowly, being sure he wasn't hurting me, but after a few thrusts, I looked at him making a sign that I was totally okay.

I started to moan loudly his name, at that point I couldn't control myself anymore. But he seemed more aroused with my moans now, as he started to move faster and faster saying my name as well until we both reached our climax.

He lied at my left side, both trying to catch our breaths, speechless. After coming to normal breathing again, he motioned me to cuddle at his side, and I did as I looked at his eyes once again before we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have written my first smut *hides* but hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for reading my history <3


	11. Memories

I woke up as the sunlight entered my room, making me open my eyes. I looked at my side to see Jooheon sleeping, he looked so peaceful that I couldn't woke him up. I looked at the clock on my nightstand to see it was 5 in the morning so I closed my eyes again.

I could feel a hand caressing my face, when I opened my eyes, I saw Jooheon smiling at me.

-"Good morning, babe. Sorry for waking you up". He said before kissing my cheek - "But we are going to be late since it's 7 in the morning".

\- "When does the practice start?"  I asked half asleep

\- "At 9, but I promised the manager I would be there sooner since I have extra stuff to do".

\- "What are you talking about?"  I asked.

\- "I have been asked to host a rapper show, “Show me the money”. And the company thought it would be fine if I go. Actually, I thought they wanted me to go as a contestant but as I participated in the last season, they want me to go as one of the judges". He said, he didn't seem much excited as he usually used to be with this kind of things.

\- "But, you don't seem very happy". I said pinching his cheek, making him smile.

\- "That's because… do you remember that boy I told you some time ago? He was called Gunhee or #GUN". He said gesturing with his fingers the hashtag sign, making me laugh. He smiled at the gesture - "he used to do that to introduce himself". Jooheon said.

\- "Yeah, you told me he was your best friend back then, in your trainee days".

\- "Exactly, so guess what?" He asked

\- "Is he going to be there?" I started to say

\- "Exactly, he is going to be a contestant… The thing is, I don't know if I'm ready to see him again...it has passed a year since the last time I saw him".

Unlike last time we spoke about Gunhee, he seemed surprisingly relaxed. Last time he was really hurt, but I guessed the talk we had some months ago helped him with this issue, and I was more than happy to have helped him.

\- "You will do great, I said before kissing his cheek. With or without #GUN". I said doing the hashtag thing with my fingers as Jooheon did.

Even if he smiled, he didn't say anything, he looked just happy, relieved to have told me about this.

He stood up to give me one of his t-shirt to wear and grab his clothes, but since it was a suit I told him to grab something from my closet. They had so many clothes on their dorm that from time to time they asked me to keep some of it in order to have more space.

I had almost half of my closet full with boys clothes, but I have to say, I loved to wear some Jooheon’s t-shirt to be at home. They were super comfy and reminded me of him.

He grabbed some jeans and a grey t-shirt with the word ‘supreme' written on it. He started to look in the pockets of the jeans when he found a piece of paper.

He looked at it for some time and quickly put it again on his pocket.

\- "Aishhh~". He said sighing and smiling embarrased before looking up again.

\- "What was that?" I asked

\- "Nothing…" he said blushing

-"You are not going to tell me seriously?" I said almost pouting coming out of the bed to approach him.

-"Erm...it is just something very embarrassing". He said moving his hands nervously.

\- "So... I want to be embarrassed with you then". I said smiling although I was nervous as well.

He took the paper of the pocket and looked at me before sighing and started to speak.

-"Do you remember some months ago you asked us in class to write something in English?"

-"Um, yes… now that you mention it, you didn't give it to…" I started to say when he handed me the paper.

-"Read it while I take a shower, babe". He said before kissing my cheek.

 

I sat on the bed again, when I opened the paper I could see that it wasn't finished. I was sure he was too embarrassed back then to give this to me, so he just said he needed time to finish it.

I started reading it, it looked like a rap but it was in English. Considering that at the time his English wasn’t that good it was surprisingly great. I looked at the verses:

  _My soft love_

 _Please go out with me to that cafe_  
_I can’t leave you alone_  
_Because it feels like you’ll blow away with the wind, girl_  
_What other words are needed?_  
_I’m kind of obsessed with you_  
_I can say words that make you cringe (really?)_  
_Hey, come to me now_

_[…]_

 

When I finished reading it, I understood it was from the song ‘White sugar’, which was going to be released in their new album. All this time listening at those lyrics in Korean in the practice room and it was now when I realized those words were for me. Did the boys know about this? Considering it was Jooheon’s feelings at the time, he probably was the only one who knew about it. But I couldn’t hide my excitement

When he came out of the bathroom, with wet hair and just a towel around his hip, I ran towards him, jumping as I hugged him tightly.

 -"Do you understand now?" He asked blushing.

-"Is the most beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me". I said looking at his eyes

We started to laugh, dimples on his face as he tried to forget his embarrassment. I hugged him tightly, with my arms around his neck when he pressed his forehead against mine, holding me by my waist.

-"I love you". He said

-"I love you too". I said before giving him a peck on the lips


	12. That boy

We walked to the company as every day. We were talking when I remembered something he said last night.

-"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to dye your hair again?"  I asked.

-"Yeah". He answered - "I think it would be cool if I change my image a little bit for the next comeback. Maybe to a light brown colour?" He asked.

\- "It would look great on you". I said as I got the image on my mind.

\- "Wonho-hyung is going to dye his hair blonde!" He said

-"Oh really?" I asked surprised

-"Yep, but don’t tell anybody. Is going to be a surprise". He said winking at me.

 

We entered the practice room when the rest of the boys were practicing already.

They finished the song exhausted. They were practicing ‘Hero', one of my favourite songs.

-"Good morning (y/n)!" Minhyuk said happily before taking off the sweat of his forehead with a towel - "You are late, Jooheon". Was the only thing he said to him before he started to laugh. He loved teasing him.

-"Aishhh, hyung~ why you have to be so rude with me?" Jooheon said pouting

-"You didn't come home last night… I was worried" - Kihyun said with his arms crossed.

-"Did Jooheon come to your home last night (y/n)?". Wonho asked with a playful smile on his face.

-"Uh, Um… Yeah, he did". I said as I started to blush.

-"I knew it, I told you guys". Changkyun said from behind

-"So the dinner went good, right?"  Wonho asked Jooheon while he was smiling.

\- "I have to thank you, guys". Jooheon started - "Thanks to your help we had a fantastic date and a great night". He said smiling.

All of them started to smile at us, before coming closer and hugging both of us at the same time.

-"Everything for Jooheon and (y/n)!". Minhyuk said happily.

When we separated, they went back to work, since Jooheon was the last one to arrive, he practiced by himself some songs while the rest of them were sitting in the floor looking at him. They were trying to get some information from me about what we did last night, but I just smiled and said it was a secret.

-"Aigo~, at least could you tell us what did you think about the dinner". Minhyuk said

-"To be honest at the beginning I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything, I think I made Jooheon worried". I said covering my smile - "But thank to you guys, it was perfect".

-"Actually, (y/n) we didn't do as much as Jooheon wants you to think". Hyungwon admitted.

-"The idea of the park, the dinner, and the colours was all his idea… We just helped him with some little things and convinced the manager to let him  go out earlier". Changkyun said.

I looked to the mirror to see Jooheon’s reflection as he danced with all his strength. He did was the perfect boyfriend. I turned my head to speak with the boys again.

-"And that is ‘not doing much’?" I asked - "Thank to you guys we had the best date we could ever had, convincing your manager is not something easy…". I said smiling.

-"Well, you're welcome!" They all said in unison.

Some time passed and Jooheon was still practicing by himself, the rest of them were lazy to do anything so they started to tease him.

-"The right foot Jooheon". Minhyuk said.

-"No, that's not right Jooheon!". Hyungwon said before laughing, making the rest of them laugh as well.

Jooheon stoped, taking his cap off before put it on again and looking at ceiling as he sighed, obviously annoyed. I looked at them, gesturing them to be quiet since I didn't want Jooheon to be upset.

-"I will go out to get you something if you stay quiet, okay?" I said.

-"Really?" Changkyun asked while the rest of them just looked at me.

I just nodded before exiting the room. Sometimes they really were like kids.

In order to distract them a little bit I went out of the room to buy them something to eat. “This will make them be quiet”. I thought as I grabbed some snacks from the vending machine.

When I looked around I found the same guy from time ago, the one who asked me about the manager.

It looked like he recognised me as he started to speak to me.

-"Oh, you are the saviour from last time!" He said clearly exaggerating.

\- "Hello". I said waving at him - "Did you finally found the manager?" I asked

\- "Yes… I did, but I'm not here to talk with him today". He said, fidgeting with his cap - "I was wondering if you know where I can find Monsta X, I mean… the boys, well I’m sure you know what I’m talking about". He said nervously.

-"Yes of course... You can follow me". I started walking to the practice room and I decided to start a conversation with him, for some reason his face looked familiar.

-"And so, you work with them?  Make up?  Photographer?"  He asked

\- "I'm actually their English teacher" - I said happily

-"Oh, really? That’s great since I suppose they have fans all over the world…" He said amazed

-"Yes, and they are really improving!" I said proudly - "they are here, please come in". I gestured him to enter, but he let me enter first in the room as he looked extremely nervous for some reason.

The boys were in the floor talking about random stuff and resting when I entered.

-"Have you brought food (Y/n)~?" Minhyuk asked.

-"Guys, this boy is looking for you". I said as I motioned the boy to enter.

In that moment, their mouths were open in an ''o'' shape. They all looked surprised for this guy’s presence. But what surprised me more was Jooheon’s face, as he looked tremendously serious before asking in a low tone:

 -"Gunhee?"


	13. An old friend

**Jooheon P.O.V**

I was with the boys in the practice room, they kept teasing me but I wasn't angry at them. I was way too happy now to get upset about a little teasing.

(Y/n) came out of the room to grab something from the vending machine.

-"So, be honest, did you went to her apartment?" Kihyun asked.

\- "Yeah I did" I answered

-"And what do you guys did?"  Wonho insisted smiling.

-"That's not of your business hyung~" I said while I acted cute.

Lately, I was being the happiest person in the entire universe. Since I could talk with her about everything and we trusted in each other so much, our relationship was perfect. That's why I was so happy lately, even if I was busy and I couldn't spend as much time as I would like with (y/n), seeing her in the company was enough to make me happy.

In that moment, (y/n) entered the room. She was not alone as she gestured somebody to follow her. When I saw the person standing behind her, I just paralyzed.

-"Gunhee?" I asked. The boys were looking at me as they thought I was going to speak, but I was just looking at him. I wasn't annoyed, but looking at his face made me remember many memories.

-"Hello guys…" he said

The tension in the room was unbearable, (y/n) felt the mood and she started to speak.

-"Oh, so you are the famous GUN!" She said - "nice to meet you I'm (y/n)". She extended his hand for a handshake that he took looking at her before smiling awkardly.

The first of us to spoke up was Shownu, he stood up from the floor and gave Gunhee his hand and a little hug to greet him.

 -"It is nice to see you again…" he said trying not to be awkward.

The rest of them started to greet him, except me. I just couldn't move.

-"Jooheon, are you okay?" (y/n) asked me while she put his hand on my cheek.

I suddenly reacted and moved my face away from her touch, as I started to walk towards Gunhee without saying anything. But all of them seem to get the message as they started to leave the room. (Y/n) was the only feeling lost, so Wonho grab her arm to motion her outside with them. He must have told her that they had to leave because she nodded before looking at me, giving me a little smile.

Now we were only Gunhee and me in the room. He looked at me but I just stood there looking at the floor.

-"It has been a year already". I said

-"Yes… and when I knew you were going to be the judge in SMTM, I thought I should make you a visit". He said

-"You are not here only for that, right?" I asked.

\- "Why would I be here then?" He answered

-"Why would you be here?!" I asked raising my tone - "To restore a lost friendship?  To ask me how I was doing with the band?  To tell me you still alive at least?0" I was getting angry and sad at the same time, I could only feel fury in my mind.

-"You have to understand me as well Jooheon…" he said, looking relaxed, at least more relaxed than me. He started speaking again - "When you debuted, I thought our friendship was ended, you would become busier and busier and I was going to become a shadow… but, I have always been your shadow, right Jooheon?!" He said now raising his voice.

\- "Are you angry at me because I debuted?  You know better than anybody how I felt when I couldn't fulfil my promise…" I asked even louder than him.

\- "I'm angry at you because YOU forgot about me!" He said now angrily - "I could expect that from the company, the boys… but not from you". He answered almost shouting.

I tried to relaxed myself, he looked exhausted. Howeve, he looked exactly the same as in No.Mercy: dark hair covered with a cap, just like a rapper.

-"Look, Gunhee… I have been all this time feeling guilty because you couldn't debut with me… I have gone about much stuff as well, but I have never forgotten you. Every time I wake up in the dorm and I see your stupid drawing in the wall makes me wonder where you will be". I said calmly

-"But you didn't call". He said now calm.

-"You neither". I answered him

He smiled ironically, looking at the floor before looking at me again.

-"You haven't changed a bit, uh, Jooheon?" He said to me.

-"I can say the same about you, GUN…" I answered.

. 

.

.

Now the environment felt relaxed, we were sitting on the floor and we started to talk normally. He told me what he had been up during the last year and I told him how busy I was…

-"I don't even have time for my girlf-" I started to speak up when I felt shy.

-"Oh, your “English teacher” is your girlfriend, right?" He said not very surprised.

-"You don't seem much surprised about me going out with someone". I said.

-"I could tell you two were together since I entered this room with her, only by how she was looking at you...she must love you a lot". He said seriously.

-"Not as much as I love her". I said smiling to myself.

For some reason talking about this with him didn't sound awkward for me. It was like being friends once again. I missed his friendship so much…

-"Does she like hip-hop? GUN asked suddenly - "You used to say you like girls with the same music taste as you".

-"Oh yeah, she loves it. The other day I rapped to her one of our songs". I said.

-"Oh, that one for the debut mission?"  He asked excited.

-"Yeah, that one!" I said smiling now - "She seemed to like it very much". I stopped before starting to speak again - "Imagine us in that stage again…"I said getting up from the floor, before I started rapping.

He stood up to do the same, we rapped together the song, as we watched our reflections in the mirror. We ended and I approach him to give him my hand.

-"Now, Gunhee, this is a real promise, okay? The last one I did, the result, wasn’t in my hands. But now, I promise you that someday, we'll be together on a stage again rapping this song". I said.

He took my hand again.

\- "I trust you, Jooheon". He said smiling.

At that moment the door of the room opened. There stood the seven of them.

-"Can we come in now?"  Minhyuk said while coming in anyway.

-"You have to wait for an answer before entering, Minhyuk". Kihyun said.

-"You can come in guys". I said smiling at them.

-"Sorry for all this trouble". Gunhee said before making a little bow.

I introduced (y/n) to Gunhee properly before the guys went away with him to talk about some random stuff. But (Y/n) stood by my side.

-"I'm sorry for having rejected you before, I shouldn't have been so sharp". I said to her grabbing her hand.

-"Don't worry honey… the thing is, do you feel better now?"  She asked while looking at GUN, I knew what she was talking about.

-"Yes I do". I said while he returned me the look.

 

Some hours later, Gun left the company. (Y/n) and me walked with him to the exit door of the building. He gave her a little hug and hand me his hand.

-"I'll see you in SMTM".I said - "Good luck, GUN".

He waved at us smiling, when he was walking away he shouted:

-"I look forward for your promise Jooheon!"

(Y/n) looked at me with curiosity. I just returning her the look before giving her a kiss on the cheek.


	14. Ready for the comeback

WARNING:  [M]

I woke up in the morning with the smell of coffee. I got up from the bed, walking towards the kitchen as I already knew who was there.

-“Good morning Jooheonnie, are you making breakfast?” I said before kissing his cheek

-“Oh, good morning babe. Well,it was supposed to be a surprise~” Jooheon said pouting.

-“But it smelled so good… I had to get out of bed”. I said as I look at the pancakes in the table

-“Please have a sit”. He said before leading me to my chair

-“I can’t believe you have woke up so early in the morning to make me breakfast, thank you”. I said smiling

-“It’s nothing”. He said shyly showing me his beautiful dimples.

 

He prepared a fantastic breakfast: coffee and orange juice with pancakes covered with fresh strawberries. We ate as we talked about the concept of the MV for ‘All in’, he seemed really excited as they have to act this time. He tried to explain to me the meaning, but even he had no idea about it.

 

-“I guess I’ll understand some more when we shoot it”. He said, rubbing his neck and showing me his dimples

-“I think people are going to love see you acting”. I said smiling.

 

We finished our breakfast and I asked him if he has to go to the company. But he would go just in the afternoon to practice with the boys and have class with me later.

 

-“I’m going to have a shower”. I said getting up from the chair

-“Okay, honey”. He said before taking the last sip of his coffee

 

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Jooheon sitting on the sofa. I hugged him from behind and he jumped a little bit from his seat.

-“Oh, you scared me”. He said with his hand on his heart

-“Sorry~” I said before jumping at his side in the sofa –"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw he was writing something.

-“I… am… working on a new song”. He said while writing.

He continued with what he was doing while I just stared at the lyrics.

-“Does this make you nervous?” I asked with my head leant on his shoulder

-“What?” He said looking at me

-“To have someone looking at what you are writing, I mean…don’t you feel fear of being criticised?” I asked fidgeting with my fingers

-“I think… We have to do what we love even if we are criticised. It’s not important what the rest of the people think…Of course it’s great to accept some critics, but critics from the haters? Ah ,ah, not my style”. He finished his sentence while moving his index finger from left to right. I loved when he was serious and mature with this kind of things.

-“You are just too precious, did you know that?” I said pinching his cute cheek

-“I was just saying my opinion”. He said shyly

 

We were sitting in the sofa, cuddling while watching TV, when he came up with something:

-“Honey, what if I dye my hair today?” He asked suddenly

-“What?” I asked surprised

-“I’m serious. I even had the colour chosen”. He said while getting up from the sofa.

-“But you mean right now?” I asked again. “Don’t you have to ask the manager before doing anything?” 

-“What? No. Remember what I told you about doing what you want?"

-“Yeah…” I hesitated

-“So let’s go to a hair salon and just do it”. He said handing me my shoes and grabbing my purse

 

And so he did, his hair now honey coloured. It was styled showing his forehead in the sexiest way possible.

-“Now, I’m ready for the comeback!” He said happily

-“People are going to miss your red hair…” I said to tease him

-“Seriously? But you like it, right?” He asked

-“Yeah, I was just joking, Joohoney”. I said before kissing his cheek

We arrived back home, after having something to eat. When we entered my apartment, he started to look at himself in the mirror while I sat in the sofa taking off my shoes.

-“So, do you really like it?” He said turning away from the mirror walking towards me, and having a sit at my right side

-“I love it”. I said kissing his lips

He kissed me back while cupping my face. The kiss started the get heated as he pushed me lightly in the sofa, so I was lying on my back with him on top of me. My hands started to move from his face and now were on his hair, as he bit my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter making him moan into the kiss.

His hands started roaming my whole body as he started to kiss my neck. Biting and sucking all along my collarbone, making me gasp and cover my mouth in surprise. He just smirked at my skin when he said:

-“Don’t hold your sounds, babe. I want to hear you saying my name.”

He left my neck to get rid of his shirt. I was just lying looking at him in awe as I saw his toned body and his new sexy hairstyle. He just smirked before lowering his body again to kiss my lips.

He lowered his hands to get rid of my blouse unbuttoning it and leaving it open. He started to caress my right breast and kiss the other one. I started to get impatient, so I lifted my upper body in order to get rid of my shirt, while he was trying to get rid of my bra. Then, he took my jeans off, leaving me in my panties. He stood up to take his pants off as well before coming again to the couch straddling me. I started to feel his hard-on against my leg, so I lowered my right hand to his member while he was still kissing me with his hands cupping my face. He reacted to the sudden friction as he moaned into the kiss. I took his underwear off with his help to have full access to his length and started to move my hand up and down in a regular pace. His breathing started to get heavy so he stopped kissing me to get some air, lifting his head up with his mouth half opened as he enjoyed the feeling. I took the chance to give him butterfly kisses along his neck while I moved my hand. I felt his climax getting close as he started moaning my name so I started to move my hand faster. But he stopped my hand, before grabbing both of my arms to put them over my head. He kissed me once again and looked at me in the eyes, asking for permission to enter me. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. He did it slowly, but after he adjusted himself he started moving at a fast pace. I started moaning his name when he turned me around in the sofa, and started pounding into me from behind, holding me by my hips. I could feel my climax getting close, when his grip started to get tighter, signal of his upcoming climax as well. We both released almost at the same time and he turned me around, holding me between his arms taking a look at my face

-“Are you okay?"He asked, trying to catch his breath.

I just nodded and smiled at him as I caressed his hair.


	15. Right Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the waiting, but here it is a new chapter! This time is a little big longer than usual because I was so excited writing this chapter that I had a lot of ideas ^^ Hope you have enjoyed it, and thank you for reading :)
> 
> Reicheruu

Some days later, the manager called me suddenly to cancel all of our classes of the next week.

-"Why?" I asked worried

-"Before the next comeback, the boys are going to shoot the MV and due to the schedule, is going to be really hard to have any class…In fact, they are going to start shooting at six in the morning". He said

-"Oh I see..." I said – "but it’s okay manager-nim, the most important thing right now is the comeback! They have to do well. But I’ll be in the company during the week working in some stuff".

-"What?  No, no, you are coming with me tomorrow night to take them out of bed. I think, having you in the MV set will make them happier, since they adore you that much…It was actually them who came to me this morning to ask me if you could come with us". He said happily

-"Really?" I asked surprised.

-"Yeah, they are very excited to start shooting. Well (y/n), I will see you at 5 in the morning in the company!"

-"Okay, thank you very much". I answered before ending the call.

 

Since today was their free day because tomorrow they were going to start the shooting, they were at their dorm. Jooheon called me to go there and spend some time together. I rang the bell of their apartment and Shownu was there to open the door.

-"Hello (y/n)! Please come in". He said greeting me with an eye smile.

-"Hello Shownu!" I said before entering their dorm.

 

They were doing pretty much nothing as they just woke up some minutes ago. It was the first morning in some time that they could sleep until they wanted. It was 9 in the morning and the only ones up were Kihyun, Wonho and Shownu. They were gathered around the table while having some breakfast.

Shownu lead me to the room where they were. Kihyun got up from the floor to greet me.

-"Oh, good morning (y/n) do you want to have some breakfast with us?" He asked politely.

-"Good morning (y/n)!" said Wonho after taking a sip from his coffee

-"Good morning guys". I answered smiling – "thank you, a coffee would be nice"

 

In that moment Minhyuk entered the room followed by Changkyun , rubbing his eyes.

-"Good morning everyone~" He said half asleep, when he saw me he started to walk towards me to give me a little hug – "Jagiya! What are you doing here?" He said happy to see me.

-"Jooheon called me yesterday to come here since is your free day". I said happily

-"Aishh is always good to have you at our dorm!" He said before hugging me once again lifting me from the floor.

-"By the way" I said – "is Jooheon sleeping?"

-"Yes, he is". Wonho said as he stood up – "I’m going to take a shower". He said stretching his arms

\- "I’m going to wake Jooheon up". I said leaving the room.

I entered the room, there was some light entering from the window. But Jooheon didn’t seem bothered by it. He was the only one in the room. I walked towards the bunkbed and started caressing his cheek, he looked so peaceful sleeping that I felt bad to wake him up.

-"Joheonnie". I said whispering

-"Mmm?" Was the only thing he said as he was still asleep.

-"It’s me (y/n)" I said before kissing his cheek

He opened his eyes to look at me but he didn’t say anything. He stretched his arms to hug me, making me lie in the bed at his side. He cuddling me from behind.

-"Just a little bit more~" He said

I turned myself in the bed to look at him

-"I would be here all day, but the boys are all up and they are waiting for you". I said

-"Even Hyungwon?" He asked opening his eyes

-"Well no… You know is almost impossible to wake him up". I said giggling – "come on, let’s have breakfast". I said before going out of bed, grabbing his hand to help him to stand up.

-"Okay, but let me check something first". He said rubbing his eyes.

He was sitting in the edge of the bed, as he wanted to check the music charts in the iPad before going to the living room. I just sat by his side, leaning my head on his shoulder as I looked the screen of the iPad with him. In that moment, Wonho appeared in the door, only with a towel around his waist as he came out of the bathroom.

-"Jooheon, have breakfast already we want to do something today". He said

When Jooheon moved his sight from the screen and saw Wonho half-naked, he covered my eyes with his hand.

-"Hyung, just go away~". He said with a cute voice. Teasing Jooheon was one of their favourite hobbies, and as I saw how cute he was I knew why they liked to tease him this much.

-"Okay, I will leave you two". He said disappearing in the corridor.

-"He just like to brag about his abs". Jooheon said. "That's why he is always like this:

He stood up from the bed and he started to lift his shirt, trying to imitate Wonho. I laughed at his action while getting out of the bed.

-"Don't be jealous, Jooheon". I said pinching his cute cheek.

-"I'm not jealous". He said before leaving the room in the most childish way possible.

I giggled at his cute action before following him to the living room.

We were all gathered together, when Minhyuk suggested doing something today.

-"We could go to the fair!" Minhyuk said.

-"There's any fair here, Minhyuk…" Kihyun said.

-"In any case, we would have to go to Wolmido Island and it's two hours away from here". Hyungwon answered

-"So we have to go right now!". Minhyuk said, with a playful smile on his face - "What do you think guys? Come on~, today is our free day"!

The rest of us started to look at each other, when I raised my hand and said:

-"I'm in!"

-"Me too!". Changkyun said

The rest of them started to follow me until all of us agreed to go to Wolmido.

 

We got in the car, Wonho was in charge of the music so he started to put some to keep us awake. I leaned my head in Jooheon’s shoulder to close my eyes and rest a bit, when Minhyuk’s voice made me raise my head.

-"The beach!"  He exclaimed. "It's the beach~" he started to sing following the rhythm of the song playing on the radio, while Changkyun was doing the choruses.

They all looked super excited to go outside and have some time together that I didn't care if I was tired, neither did they. We enjoyed having these moments to spend together.

We arrived to our destination, the manager who drove us here said that he would pick us up at 8.

-"Don't get too tired guys, please. Tomorrow we have to shoot the MV…" he said worried.

-"Don't worry manager-nim! Since we have (y/n), she would take care of us". Minhyuk said.

-"And we have mommy as well". Changkyun said looking at Kihyun, making all of us laugh.

-"Okay guys, I trust you". He said smiling, before waving at us and start the engine again, leaving us in front of the fair.

 

-"I can't believe we have free time…" Hyungwon said as we walked around the fair, looking for something great to ride.

-"Me neither…" Shownu said - "Oh look, the Viking! We have to ride that one for sure". He said looking at us.

-"And what about that haunted house? I'm sure Jooheon would love it". Changkyun said, making Jooheon get a little bit annoyed.

-"I had enough in that episode of DeokspatchX, thank you". He answered ironically.

But in the end, we ended up in the line to get a ticket for the Viking, as Shownu suggested. After few minutes, we were ready for the ride. I was in between Jooheon and Minhyuk, while the rest of the boys were behind us. The ride started and it began going up and down, going further up everytime. Minhyuk and Jooheon were hugging me from each side while screaming. I screamed as well, enjoying the ride, when the boat started to go slower until it stopped. We got up of it and started to walk.

-"Hyung, are you okay?"  Changkyun asked Wonho as he looked almost white.

-"What? I'm okay, I'm okay, this was nothing". He answered.

We went to eat something quickly as the boys were hungry, so we went to a ramyeon place as Wonho suggested.

-"I've never known anybody who loves ramyeon as much as Wonho does". I said

-"I can't do anything about it, it's just so~ delicious!" He said cutely making all of us laugh.

When we were all full we left the place to do something else.

Jooheon and I were walking behind them, and he took the chance to grab my hand and hold it.

-"Are you having fun?" He asked showing his dimples.

-"A lot". I answered smiling

In that moment, Kihyun stopped and turned around to speak.

-"Hey guys, should we go to the beach?"

-"But I really wanted to go to the haunted house~" Changkyun said pouting.

-"Actually, the beach is a good idea". Jooheon said ignoring Changkyun and smiling to Kihyun, making the rest of them laugh.

 

We arrived to the beach. Since it was a little bit cold, there were not much people, just a couple of families and people walking in the sand.

-"Let's have a race!"  Wonho said, making the rest of them following him, leaving me and Jooheon behind.

We stood in the front of the beach, admiring the sunset and the sound of the waves.

-"It's beautiful…" I said

-"Not as beautiful as you". He said looking me in the eyes and grabbing my hand.

-"Hey lovebirds! Aren't you coming?" Minhyuk exclaimed with his bare feet almost in the water, making me walk towards him.

-"Minhyuk! You are going to get a cold and tomorrow you have to record the MV!"  I said running after him.

-"It's okay (Y/n)~" he answered running away from me.

-"She is right Minhyuk, you'll get a cold!"  Kihyun shouted before running after him with me.

The rest of them just laughed at the scene, with the sunset behind us and the sound of the sea.


	16. The Music Video

-“Ahhhh~ I'm so tired”. Hyungwon said as we entered their dorm.

As we had to wake up so early in the morning, they suggested me to stay the night at their place. I didn't mind to go to my apartment since it was two minutes away from theirs, but they asked me half pouting to stay with them and I couldn't say no.

-“The only one you have had slumber parties with has been Jooheon~ “Minhyuk said seriously, without realising the double meaning of his words. He was too innocent. I just looked away embarrassed,

-“It's true~” Changkyun started to say. I just patted his shoulder before speaking to change the subject of our conversation.

-“Guys, tomorrow we have to go really early, and I think it would be a good idea if you go to bed now. Since it's 10 o'clock, you can sleep until 4, the manager told me to be at the company at 5”

\- “Really?” Hyungwon asked worried – “That's really, really early”. He said rubbing his neck.

\- “So let's go to bed!” Kihyun said.

Even if Jooheon asked me to sleep with him in his bed, I told him I didn't feel comfortable with the boys there. However, I slept in the other room since there was a free bed.

-“But Wonho hyung will sleep in my room”. Jooheon said half joking – half serious.

-“!I'm not going to do anything!!”  Wonho said half laughing.

-“Minhyuk-hyung will sleep there instead”. He answered.

I knew Jooheon didn't mind Wonho sleeping in the same room as me, but he wanted to tease him as Wonho did with him in the morning.

.

.

.

-“Jagiya~ are you sleeping?” Minhyuk whispered.

-“I was, Minhyuk”. I said half asleep

\- “I thought this was going to be a party”. He pouted.

-“Minhyuk, please, go to sleep”. Shownu said

-“But I am so nervous…” he answered cutely.

-“What's wrong Minhyuk?”  I asked while I turned my head to look at him in his bunk bed.

-“Do you think the MV would be okay?  I mean… It's the first time we are going to act for real and it's really nerve-wracking! What if Monbebes don't like the new concept? And… what about if I got injured again?  I want to give it all!” He said sounding worried

-“What? No, no, no Minhyuk””. I said shaking my head – “They are your fans, and they know how hard you have worked all this time, the new concept is great and everyone is going to love ‘All in’. And as it is a very personal album...they all are going to love it as much as I do. I said smiling trying to make him calm again -and… it's true you have been injured for some time, but now you are fully recovered and you will do it fine.

He sighed before speaking, revealing his usual smile again:

-“Thank you, (y/n). I know why Jooheon loves you that much, he is always speaking about how you make him feel… and he was right, it is very pleasant”. He said smiling when he finished the sentence – “Well, now, good night everyone!” He said before turning the lights off, without letting me answer anything. I just smiled at his cuteness before closing my eyes again and before I knew it, I was asleep.

.

.

.

-“(Y/n)~ wake up”. I could hear a soft voice speaking while someone shook my arm carefully – “It's 4:30 already”. It was Jooheon, I smiled at him after rubbing my eyes.

-“Good morning, did you sleep well?” I asked as I leant forward to kiss his cheek.

\- “I did…” he sounded half asleep though but he was already dressed up.

Since we were alone in the room, I started dressing up as well, Jooheon was sitting on the bed, staring at me. He scanned me from head to feet, when I took off my t-shirt to put on my bra, he sighed at the sight, licking his lips as he started to get nervous. I turned myself facing the wall since I didn't want to start anything.

It has been a while since last time we did it. But it was 4:30 in the morning and we had to be at the company by 5:00. Plus, his roommates were outside the room and it wasn't the right moment. He stood up from the bed as I put my blouse on. He kissed my shoulder before speaking.

-“Ready?”  He asked.

-“Yes”. I said, when he walked towards the door to open it and motioned me to exit first.

. 

. 

. 

The company was already crowded. The manager told us to go to the car. I was with them, even if in the car they were half asleep, when we arrived to the location they looked perfectly woke up. All of us looked in awe the set where they were going to film the MV.

-“This is amazing~” Wonho said.

As we were looking the setting, one of the stylists called them to start with their makeup and clothes.

Today, they were going to shoot the group scenes and some individual ones. The concept was good but difficult to understand. I looked at their faces, some pink, yellow and blue paint were on their faces and they were wearing a dark suit.

The stylist left the room leaving me with the boys. I stared at Jooheon, he looked very sexy.

-“How do I look?” He asked.

-“You… you…” I said trying to find the words.

-“We look sexy as hell, right?”  Wonho asked putting his arm arround Jooheon’s shoulder.

I was there looking at them with red cheeks, when Kihyun spoke up.

-“Oh my god guys… have you seen in the script the scene I've got with Changkyun?” Kihyun suddenly asked.

-“Yeah, we have!” Hyungwon answered – “It's a good opportunity to show your bromance!” He said smiling.

In that moment the manager entered the room:

-“Guys are you ready?  The director says is time to start shooting”.

-“Ne~” they all answered as they exited the room with the manager.

Before Jooheon exited the room, he turned to me grabbing my chin to give me a deep kiss.

-“Come on Jooheon!” Kihyun’s voice could be here from outside, making me leave Jooheon’s soft lips

-“We will continue later,okay?” I said before coming out of the room, he followed me smiling.

 

-“Action!” The director said.

They were gathered in some kind of ritual with Jooheon leading it while he was rapping his part of the song. There was a blue liquid along with blue flowers. Kihyun and Changkyun hit their foreheads lightly, and I knew what Kihyun was talking about an hour ago. They continued, repeat that part some more times, when they moved to shoot some individual scenes with Shownu, Minhyuk and Hyungwon. I had to admit that Minhyuk and Hyungwon were so cute together, but I controlled myself in order to not fangirl too much. The bromance could be felt every time they were together on screen and even if they looked awkward at the beginning they just got used to it after some takes.

-“Cut!” The director said signalling it was end of today’s shooting.

Everyone clapped as they said “thanks for your hard work” to the boys as the bow.

We were on the car going back to the dorm. Now they were with their usual clothes but I remembered how sexy they were while shooting the group scene.

-“What do you think of today's shooting?” Jooheon asked making me move my head of his shoulder to look at him.

-“It was great!”  I answered –“although I have to admit… I'm very confused now”. I said rubbing my neck.

-“I think everyone is confused with the MV right now, so don't worry”. Wonho said.

-“If I were a Monbebe I would punch us for this weird-ass video”. Hyungwon said making all of us laugh.

 

We arrived to their dorm. I waved at them before going to my apartment, followed by Jooheon as he was going to spend the night with me.

-“See? You always let Jooheon stay at your house. What about us (Y/n)?” Minhyuk said pretending being hurt.

-“Okay, listen. When you finish with the shooting of the video we will have an assignment that I want you to do. If you do great, I will let you all stay at my apartment”. I said.

-“So, we will work hard!”  He answered with the rest of them nodding in agreement

We waved at them before starting to walk towards my apartment.

-“You must be tired”. I said when Jooheon yawn.

-“Just a little bit”. He answered being cute.

 

We arrived to my apartment. I left my purse and my keys in the table of the living room after grabbing something to drink. Jooheon just went straight to my bed. Letting himself fall with his face buried on the blanket. I followed him a couple of minutes later,when I lied beside him I saw he still with his eyes opened.

-“Do you want me to give you a massage?” I asked him.

He just nodded with his eyes closed as I got up from the bed. I positionated myself in Jooheon’s lower back, and I started to massage his shoulders.

-“Actually I loved the concept”. I said – “You looked very nice with the paint on your face,it was really sexy”. I said smiling

-“Ah, ha”. He just said

-“Do you have to be tomorrow at 5 again?”  I asked as I still moving my hands massaging his back.

\- “No honey, at 9… since we don't have to...”he said almost whispering.

-“Jooheon?” I asked

I took a look at his face, realising he had fall asleep. I kissed his cheek before lying at his side, covering us with the blanket.

-“Good night, Joohoney”. I said before turning the lights off.


	17. Good morning, honey

[M] WARNING

I woke up to see Jooheon still asleep at my side. I turned my head and I realized it was 7 in the morning. Since Jooheon was exhausted from yesterday I decided to let him sleep a little bit more.

I stood up from the bed slowly in order to not wake him up and I went straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower before having some breakfast. I decided to cook something nice as Jooheon uses to do when he wakes up before me, and since he was so tired lately I thought a good breakfast would give him strength for today.

I look for something comfortable to wear, yoga pants and one of Jooheon’s t-shirt to be at home.

When I entered the kitchen I started looking for what to do. Since I hadn't been much time at home lately my kitchen was almost empty. I found some eggs, flour, chocolate and butter to make some muffins. I looked at the clock realising I had time enough to do it.

I closed the oven with the mix inside taking a look before I heard a door opening. Jooheon was there, rubbing his eyes as he spoke out:

-“Good morning Jooheon!” I said happily

\- “Good morning babe”. He answered before coming closer to me.

He kissed me before taking a look at the kitchen, seeing all the mess I had done.

-“Did you sleep well?” I asked while he looked at the oven, looking back to me with a pleased face.

-“This smells so~ good”. He said hugging me by my waist “And yes babe, I slept very well”.

-“What about if you take a quick shower while I finish with this “ I said with my arms around his neck.

-“Perfect”. He said “I can't wait to taste those muffins” He said walking to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later we were sitting on the kitchen’s table having breakfast. Some coffee and orange juice with the muffins. He grabbed one, looking at it before tasting it.

-“How is it?” I asked curious

-“It… is… delicious~” he said with his eyes closed

-“I'm glad you like it. Eat as much as you want honey”. I said relieved, it has passed time since last time I cooked something and I was worried of how this would come. But in the end we enjoyed breakfast and I was very glad for it.

-“I shouldn't eat much, though…” he said

-“What are you talking about? You look great and handsome”. I said pinching his cheek.

-“But you know I want to lose some weight for the comeback. And I've been on diet lately…” he said

-“What? Don't. You. Dare”. I said serious never leaving my gaze of his as I stood up from the chair “You look cute and fine like this so don't lose more weight please”. I said placing our cups in the kitchen counter, not facing him.

-“Come on~ don't be angry”. He said hugging me from behind.

-“I'm not angry...just worried about your health”. I said turning my head to look at his eyes.

-“So don't be so serious, babe”. He said before taking some of the rest of the muffin' mix from the bowl with his finger, placing it over my nose.

I smiled at him.

-“That's better”. He said before kissing my nose and wiping the cream “It tastes better like this”. He said licking his lips.

-“Oh, really?” I asked, taking more of the mix placing it over his cheek.

-“Yes…” he answered, placing more on my nose giving me his eye smile.

-“Do you want to start a fight?” I asked, placing more of the mix on his nose.

-“No honey…” he answered placing more over my face.

When we wanted to realise it we were fighting to put more cream on each other’s faces, laughing and playing like kids. I ran from him making him follow me all over the kitchen, until we ended up in the same place we were at the beginning of our “fight”.

-“Got you!” He said hugging me. I just laughed as I continued with the game, but he grabbed my face with his hands making me stare at his eyes, when he started to close them, coming closer to my face until our lips met.

The kiss was soft and it tasted like whipped cream, as we were covered on it. He asked for entrance gently with his tongue, and I granted it to him smiling to the kiss. We were making out for some time when he grabbed my butt, lifting me up and making me sit on the kitchen counter. I broke the kiss to get some air.

-“Are we going to do it here?” I asked trying to catch my breath.

-“Yeah, why not?” He answered before coming closer to my lips again making me melt into another kiss.

The kiss was heated and he started to take off my t-shirt making us broke the kiss again. When he got rid of my shirt and bra, he took off his t-shirt as well. I looked at his body, now more toned as he had been doing more exercise with the dance practices. I looked at it for some time, while I ran my fingers over his abs. He grabbed my hands to place kisses all over them.

-“You look hot”. I said staring at his eyes.

-“You look way more hot, honey”. He said before licking some of the whipped cream of my neck. Then, he started kissing my jawline, going down to my breasts. He kissed the right one while he massaged the left, making me grab his hair as I moaned lightly.

He removed my leggings, leaving me in my underwear. He licked his lips before coming closer once again, as he pressed himself against me in the counter.

I could feel his member pressed against my panties, making me moan to the sudden contact. I removed his pants with his help, his eyes never leaving mine as he took off his last piece of cloth. I looked at his now full hard member, making me slightly blush to the sight.

He grabbed my chin, making me look at his eyes.

-“Don't be shy, honey. This is nothing new”. He said, with deep voice and serious look, making him look extremely confident, just like when he was on stage. He knew I loved that look.

I bit my lower lip as looked at his face. He put both hands in both sides of my face to give me a deep kiss. When we separated to take some air he said:

-“You know I cannot resist when you do that”.

I grabbed his full hard member and I started to move my hand slowly up and down, massaging the tip with my thumb. He closed his eyes and grabbed my waist to not lose his balance. However, he suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed my hand to stop.

-“I won’t last much longer if you continue, babe’’ He said almost in a whisper

Then, he removed my panties quickly, I could feel he couldn't wait any longer, after two weeks without doing anything he was really needy for me and all the foreplay was killing him.

He positioned himself between my legs, grabbing them before putting them on each of his arms and opening my entrance for him. He leaned his weight on me, making me grab him with one arm around his neck and with the other hand grab the kitchen counter in order to not lose balance. He entered me, making him groan in pleasure, he kissed me and without waiting for me to adjust he started pounding into me, making me hug him with my arms and legs as he kept me steady on the kitchen counter. I started to feel my climax close, and I started to say his name between moans. Suddenly, he stopped and got me down from the counter. He turned me so my back was facing him. His right hand was on my waist and his left was on my shoulder pinning me down and he was pounding into me from behind. I was with my hands in the kitchen counter to not lose balance. He started to fasten his speed and I could feel my climax closer once again. The hand that was on my shoulder travelled down to the front of my body, ending up in my clit and massaging it until my legs started to tremble. I became a moaning mess and he grabbed my chin to put my head against his chest. Now my hands were on both sides of his body.

-“I want to see your face when you come baby” He said turning my face, making our gazes met.

Few seconds later I found my climax, followed by him. He turned me around to put me against the kitchen counter so I wouldn’t fall because of the loss of strength in my legs.

He buried his face on my shoulder, both trying to catch our breaths.

-“That was…” I started to say

He looked at me before kissing me once again and spoke up:

-“I love you so much”. He said grabbing my face with his hands.

-“Me too”. I answered caressing his hand on my cheek.

-“What about a shower now, babe?” He asked

-“We should clean all this mess fir-“. I started to say, when he picked me up of the kitchen counter, carrying me in his right shoulder.

-“No, no. We are having a shower first!” He said making me laugh.


	18. You are the best!

-”Cut!” The director said for the last time. ”You all have worked hard and the video is going to be perfect!  It has been an honour to work with a group like you, guys”. He said, making all of the people in the set clap at them.

They bowed politely, before going back to the waiting room. I followed them with a camera, since the manager thought it would be great to follow and record them for some time. I interviewed Kihyun for a couple of minutes, when Wonho started to tease him making me finish the interview. It was difficult to understand that most of my classes were cancelled and that my job now consisted in this, but as long as I could be with them I was more than happy. Today, we had class after they ended up with the video, however, I felt bad since I thought they would need some rest.

I put the camera on the table, before I sat in the couch between Jooheon and Shownu. They were still dressed with the clothes for the MV so I told them to change to go home as soon as possible. Minhyuk came closer to me, he was already dressed with his clothes and he sat down at my right before he spoke up:

-”What do you think of the music video, (Y/n)?”  He asked with his sweet voice.

-”I think it is really a cool concept and Mon-”. I answered but before I could answer anything else he interrupted me.

-“Jagiya~ sorry for interrupting you but...since we have today a class… what about if we do something together?  I don't know maybe we could go eat somewhere… I want to see your apartment, jebal~” He said pouting, with his hands clapped together.

At that moment, the rest of the members now fully dressed and ready to go were in front of us. An idea came to my mind, and I stood up from the couch before speaking up:

-”Guys, since today we have a class… What if we have the class at my apartment?  You can stay later and sleep there”. I said looking at Minhyuk.

-”Really?  That is so nice from you…but we don't want to be a bother for you, (y/n)” Kihyun said.

-”Oh, Kihyunie...you guys are never a bother”. I said smiling at them.

-”I really want to see (y/n)’s apartment!” Changkyun said cutely.

-”So let's go then!”  I said smiling at them.

.

.

.

We arrived to my apartment, they looked at the door excited to enter.

-”It's a little bit messy but please, make yourselves at home”. I said before opening the door and motioning all of them to enter.

Jooheon smiled at me before coming closer and whispering:

-”Do you know you are the best?… thank you honey”. He said before kissing my cheek and entering to my apartment.

They stood there, looking in awe at the living room. I showed them the entire house, the kitchen, my room, the bathroom…

-”It's not very big…” I said rubbing my neck

-”But it is really, really tidy”. Kihyun said nodding with his head.

-”Even if we have made you keep with half of our clothes”. Hyungwon added looking at me with his hand over his mouth.

-”And even if half of the stuff here is from Jooheon-ah…” Wonho said smiling, making Jooheon and me blush.

-”Well, we should start, right?”  I said clapping my hands once.

-”I want to eat something first, jebal~” Minhyuk pouted.

-”I have a request, teacher!” Changkyun said rising his hand

-”Go on, Changkyun”. I answered smiling, encouraging him to speak up.

-”What about if for today, instead of writing… what about if we talk about ourselves?  All in English… or we could watch a movie in English too!” He said. “But the thing is that… I would like for all of us to relax and have fun, what do you think?” He said shyly.

-”Okay guys… since I know you are tired from your schedule we can do whatever you want...but in English!”  I said without forgetting the purpose of them being in my apartment.

-”You have a Playstation!” Minhyuk exclaimed.

-”Let's play something then!”  Hyungwon answered.

-”Are you guys hungry?” I asked, making all of them to look at me. “That's a yes then” I answered to myself.

.

.

.

They were playing some video games while Kihyun, Wonho and I were in the kitchen preparing some snacks to drink and eat.

-”(Y/n)… I don't know if Jooheon has told you this but… do you know that his birthday is going to be soon?” Kihyun said to me.

-”Seriously? I mean... I knew it but I completely forgot about it” I whispered into his ear nervously.

-”I have been thinking about some ideas that you may like…” He said carefully so anybody could hear him.

In that moment, Minhyuk came to the kitchen noticing that Kihyun and I were whispering.

-”What are you guys talking about?” He asked while he put a chip on his mouth.

I turned around to his ear to tell him what Kihyun said.

-”Oh, that! It is going to be Jooheonie’s first birthday with a girlfriend so I'm looking forward to what are you going to do” He said smiling.

In that moment Changkyun spoke from the living room:

-”Hey guys, we would like to know what you are talking about” He said, making Jooheon look up from his iPad and the other members to look at us.

-”It was nothing” Kihyun said while I nodded and smiled.

The boys on the living room came back to what they were doing and Kihyun and I sighed with relief. In that moment Minhyuk found the opportunity to change the subject of the conversation.

-”Jagiya, tell us something funny about Jooheon and you!” Minhyuk said

-”Something funny? I don't know what to tell you guys… Every time I'm with him I'm always laughing” I answered smiling to myself.

-”Jooheon is the most funny among us” Minhyuk admitted.

-”Do you want me to tell you something funny about Jooheon-ah?” Wonho said with a smile on his face.

-”What are you going to tell Wonho-Hyung?” Minhyuk asked suspecting something.

-”I was going to tell her about that time in deokspatch… when we were in that haunted house…” Wonho said whispering to us.

-”Come on guys, don't be like that” Kihyun said before walking towards the living room with some coke and glasses.

-”Oh~ that! Minhyuk said covering his smile. “It was actually funny for us to see but I don't think Jooheon find it fun~”

 

We looked to the living room, to see Jooheon staring at us. He had a serious look on his face, making me shut Wonho up.

-”What are you guys talking about?” Jooheon asked from the couch.

-”Nothing~ it is a secret between (y/n) and us”. Minhyuk answered trying to tease Jooheon. But he just smiled at him and turned his face to the TV screen, watching how Shownu and Hyungwon were playing a soccer video game.

-”Thank you guys, he is pissed now”. I said.

-”What? No, he smiled at me…” Minhyuk said not giving it importance.

-”Trust me, I know him and I know he is going to remem-”I started to speak when Wonho cut me off.

-”Well,  as I was saying… We were in that haunted house, and the staff of DeokspatchX made us to choose the most scared member… in the end, we were all of us with a partner and…”

-”Bring the food already, jebal~” Changkyun said when they finished their game.

-”We will show you”. Wonho said smiling, he really loved to tease Jooheon.

 

We went back to the living room after I called a pizza place to get something more to eat, I sat in the couch next to Jooheon. I thought he would be angry or something but he was as always.

-”I thought you were angry with me or Minhyuk and Wonho ”. I said in his ear, so the boys wouldn't hear me.

-”With you?  No, honey… but someone is really trying to piss me off”. He answered with an ironical smile looking at them.

 

We were together, having a good time. They were talking about their next schedules making Hyungwon worry just to think about how busy they will be when the new album comes out.

-”I will sleep as much as I can now…” he said, making all of us laugh.

 

The pizza arrived, and Jooheon paid for it. When he came to the living room with the pizza he said:

-”Shownu-hyung is by far the one who eats the most!”.

-”I'm trying to control myself lately!” He said showing us his cute eye smile.

 

When we finished our dinner, Minhyuk suggested to play together some game. I thought that playing Just Dance would be perfect to have a good time and I was not wrong. We decided that the losers would have to dance together a “couple's song”. We had a great time seeing Wonho and Hyungwon dancing to The Time of my life while the rest of us sang the song. And watching Kihyun’s “smelly dance” was one of the most funny things I have seen.

 

The rest of the night consisted in eomma Kihyun complaining about how he was the one who did everything in their dorm. Changkyun and Hyungwon were playing some fighting while Shownu and Wonho were half asleep in the couch.

I was speaking with Jooheon, I told him to speak to me in English all the time, but he ended up frustrated and giving up. I just encouraged him to continue.

-”So that's why I’m going to meet Jackson soon!” He said ”he speaks English very nicely so I can practice with him, and I will introduce him to you… he is really a nice guy!”

-”Oh, that's a great idea” I answered when I remembered something - “Jooheon, were you annoyed earlier?” I asked suddenly.

-”What?  Because Wonho was trying to make me look as a coward in front of you? Nah~” He said sarcastically, making me laugh.

-”Come on… is okay to be scared. I would have been scared as well if I were you… Why don't we watch the episode?”  I asked.

-”Watch it by yourself honey, I'm too embarrassed to watch that”. He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked for the video on my phone, he was still in the sofa, with his hands on his face pretending to not look at the screen.

I watched the video, he was the only one who had to do the mission alone. I actually felt pity for him.

It was his turn, he entered the house singing some hymn, making me smile at his dorkiness.

-”Oh my god!“ he said in English “I really don't want to watch this part”.

In the video he started to do some beat boxing before getting really scared and shouting something, making me laugh.

He looked at me a little bit annoyed.

-”Really, (y/n)~” he said pouting.

I turned off my phone, to look at him before I spoke up. But before I could say anything Wonho spoke up.

-”Did you watch it,huh?” He asked smiling

-”I did…” I answered before taking a look at the now annoyed Jooheon. “And he was really cute!” I said hugging him, making Jooheon and Wonho look at me with a surprised face.

-”Really… you two are impossible”. He said before grinning and closing his eyes once again.

Jooheon looked at me now smiling, he was expecting me to mock about him being scared but I loved him just the way he was.

-”What's all this noise?” Hyungwon asked suddenly.

-”Nothing…” Wonho answered with his eyes closed “this two are really like love birds, so annoying~”. He said while laughing, making Hyungwon laugh as well.

-”You are just jealous because Jooheonie has a girlfriend and you not, hyung~” Minhyuk said.

-”Yeah, whatever… now let me please sleep”. Wonho answered.

I knew Wonho was just joking, and he loved to tease Jooheon.

I noticed that Jooheon started to rub my back, I looked at him and told him to go to my bed and sleep, he grabbed my hand and we went together to bed. As I was taking the mattress off I whispered to him:

-”Did you have fun?”

\- “Yeah, and the boys are going to love you forever for this” he said half smiling. “By the way...what were you talking about with Kihyun in the kitchen?” He asked with curiosity.

-”I cannot tell you, but honey, is something good” I assured him with a big smile.

We entered the bed and he hugged me from behind, he kissed me in the cheek and he said something but when I wanted to realise I had my eyes closed and my mind was in dreamland.


	19. A new friend

I woke up in my bed, but I was alone. “Where is Jooheon?” I asked to myself. I looked at the ceiling thinking about what was the schedule for today when I heard a loud noise from the kitchen. I stood up from the bed quickly, when I opened the door of my room I saw the boys there.

-”Jagiya!” Minhyuk exclaimed - “Good morning”.

-”Good morning guys” I said rubbing my eyes - “What's all this noise?” I asked.

-”We are making breakfast for you!” Kihyun said coming towards me. He grabbed my hand and took me to the table, motioning me to have a seat. - “Today we are making everything while you rest” he said.

-”Are you sure you don't need any help?” I asked.

-”Nope” Changkyun said - “Everything is under control” he said before placing a glass of orange juice in front of me.

.

.

.

-”Where is Jooheon?” I asked before starting with my pancakes.

-”He is in the bathroom” Hyungwon answered with his mouth half-full.

-”Is he having a shower?” I asked while looking behind me, only to be sure that he was not around.

In that moment I looked at Kihyun and he nodded. I spoke up, explaining the boys that Jooheon’s birthday was close and that we should do something amazing for him. All of them gave different ideas that I wrote down on a notebook that Jooheon gave me, we decided to make a party and then I would prepare something romantic for us. Minhyuk wanted me to specify what we both were going to do, since he wanted to join as well.

-“So, we are going to miss that part? He asked - “What are you even going to do without us?” He said frustrated, pouting.

I just looked down at the paper moving my head from right to left.

-“Seriously, Minhyuk-ie…” Shownu said like if he was his father.

The rest of us started to laugh at the situation. We heard the door of the bathroom opening. In that moment we stopped laughing trying to not call Jooheon’s attention, but seeing all of us in silence was even worse.

-”Good morning everyone” he said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He went to the kitchen counter to have a coffee, he looked at us while he took the first sip from his mug.

-“Jinjja, what is going on?” He asked pouting, noticing that the mood was weird.

In that moment his phone rang, it was the manager to tell him to go to the company as soon as possible. He took one of his caps  and placed it on his head before waving to the boys. I stood up from my chair to open him the door and give him a kiss. He saw that I had a notebook on the table that Wonho tried to hide, he looked at it but just said: “I love you” before kissing me.

-”Me too” I answered.

I waved at him and after watching him run until the end of the corridor, I closed the door.

-”That was so~ close guys” I said looking at them.

.

.

.

I arrived to the company two hours later, Jooheon was in the practice room, sitting on the floor while working on something.

-”Good morning honey” he said while removing his headphones.

-”Good morning again” I answered coming closer to him, to give him a peck on the lips.

-”Sorry babe… I wanted to have breakfast with you but I just had to come here. Are... you mad? He asked cautious.

-”Of course not, honey. Why would you think that? I said.

-“Because of...nothing, babe…” He stopped for a moment. “By the way, remember Jackson?  The friend I spoke to you yesterday?” He suddenly asked.

-”Yeah… I remember him” I said, noticing the change of subject in our conversation.

-”Well, he has some free time later, so I’ve invited him and I thought  that we could have lunch with him, what do you think?” He asked happily.

-”That's great…!” I answered

-”But I wanted to talk to you about something” He said.

-”About what?” I asked

-”Well I noticed yesterday you were talking with Kihyun… is there something wrong?” He asked slowly, like if he did not want to make me feel attacked or something.

-”Something wrong? I don't know what are you talking about”. I said normally. “I told you last night, it is because of something good, I promise” I said giving him my pinkie finger.

-”Okay…” He answered intertwining his pinkie with mine.

.

.

.

-”Do you think that he suspects something weird?”  I asked Kihyun, who was in front of the vending machine, trying to get something to drink.

-”I don't think so...but today he looks somehow off”. He said with his hand on his chin. “I thought it is because of Wonho’s teasing yesterday” he said before taking the coke out of the machine.

-”That's what I thought too, but that is not typical in Jooheon” I said “I don't know why but I feel that he knows about what we are going to do for his birthday…”

-”Well, you know he says he is not good at expressing himself…” He said trying to comfort me, with his hand on my shoulder.

-”I don't know what I'm going to do with this… By the way, he said that Jackson is going to come over, so I am going to meet him” I said

-”Oh really?” He asked - “Hmm, maybe he wants to calm things a little bit”

-”By inviting a guy I don't know to eat with us?” I asked ironically.

-”You will see what I mean when you meet him…but I don't know, maybe he just feels like it” he said smiling.

I turned my head to see Jooheon waving at Kihyun from the dancing room to continue with the practice.

-”Kihyun! I need to finish quickly~ I have to go sooner today!” Jooheon said winking at me.

I turned my head back again to look at Kihyun.

-”Time to go practicing” I said smiling.

\- “I'll talk to you later, and remember (y/n)... Fighting!” he said while walking backwards away looking at me.

-”Fighting!” I answered, with my fist clenched and a half smile.

.

.

.

Jooheon called me once again, he told me to go to the first place we went with the boys when we met. It was a nice place, never too crowded but never that empty. It was just the perfect place to have a traditional Korean meal. I entered the place and a smiley Jooheon got up from his seat, he was with another guy wearing a white cap.

-“Hello honey”. Jooheon said before giving me a kiss - “Let me introduce you to someone” He said.

And before me or Jooheon could say anything the other guy stood up from his seat. He was blond and a little bit shorter than Jooheon. However, I have to admit, he was very handsome. He looked very muscular indeed.

-”I'm Jackson” He said perfectly in English while smiling - “Jooheon has told me that you are younger than me, so call me oppa, arasso?” He said before laughing like a hyena.

I looked at Jooheon and as he gave me a look that said: “Yes, he is like this always”, I looked back to Jackson to give him a hand.

-”I'm (y/n), it's so nice to meet you after all the good things that Jooheon has told me about you” I said smiling.

He grabbed my hand with both of his as he said: “She is very cute, Jooheon, everything you told me about her is not even close to reality”. He said winking an eye to me before letting my hands go.

Jooheon rubbed the back of his head while he smiled blushing. He was the cute one here, I thought.

I took a seat at Jooheon’s right, with Jackson in front of us. He told me about his life and that he was actually Chinese.

-”I know the struggle of learning a new language, Korean isn't easy” He said removing his hat and passing his hand over his hair before putting it back on.

Then he told me about his group, GOT7 in which he was a rapper and he played some of their music on his phone.

-”It's really nice, I like it” I said to him while we listened ‘Fly’. He even showed me the MV, the dance was amazing as well.

-”Jinjja?” He said in a very distinctive way. Yes, I recognized that accent. Jooheon loved to impersonate that. He would go saying “arasso”, “mworago”, just to impersonate Jackson. I looked at him and he smiled, knowing what I was thinking and making me smile.

-”Jinjja-yo, Jackson - oppa” I said looking at Jackson once again while I smiled.

Jackson gave me a cute smile feeling pleased with my answer. I didn't even know how he found that cute, doing aegyo has never been my thing.

The rest of the dinner consisted on Jackson telling us a lot of stories that he had had while filming different variety shows, he told us when he was in Real Men with Bambam he couldn't stop talking about a very attractive guy from the military.

Then, Jackson and Jooheon told me how they met each other, I felt that the way they spoke was like if they knew each other from long time ago. So, it surprised me to know that they knew each other only since last year.

Suddenly, Jackson asked me who I thought was the best rapper in Korea, my answer was obvious: “Jooheon” I said while looking at him, making him smile as well as he put his hand on my leg.

-”Jinjja~” Jackson said. “I really need a girlfriend like (y/n), I'm so envious of you Jooheon-ah” he said while looking down to his now empty plate - “But,” he said looking up again, “actually I signed up a contract and I cannot have a girlfriend until it expires” he said naturally.

Jooheon and I looked at each other before bursting in laughs. Jackson looked at us as he said: ”I'm being honest!” He said before starting to laugh as well.

Jooheon stood up to pay the bill, Jackson tried to pay as well but Jooheon just insisted. So we went out of the restaurant since Jackson was sweating like mad, I took the opportunity to tell him about Jooheon’s birthday and he thought it would a great idea to be at the party. We exchanged our numbers. When Jooheon came outside he grabbed my hand to walk to another place.

-”Where are we going?” I asked

-”I know the perfect place to go after dinner” he said “remember that place we went while shooting Celebrity Romance, Jackson?”

-”Oh, ne~” Jackson answered happily but his smile disappeared quickly as he spoke up.” But this time I'm not taking you upstairs on my back” He said seriously.

Jooheon started to laugh - ”Arasso”. He answered.

Before going up the hill, Jackson stopped by in a store to buy three coffees. He insisted on inviting us. Jooheon and I waited for him outside, there was a little dog on the street and Jooheon called him. The dog went right to Jooheon and he started patting him.Seeing Jooheon with the dog was an adorable image and it just made my heart melt.

Jackson came out of the coffee shop with three americano on his hands.

\- “Isn't is this the cutest image ever?” He said in English while he looked at Jooheon.

-“It is”. I answered smiling.

We walked through the stairs until we reached the top of the hill. The view was spectacular. When I saw the lights I run to the railing to watch the whole night view.

-”So cute~” Jackson said before running after me.

We were looking at the amazing night view when Jackson suggested to take a picture. He took a picture of Jooheon and I with the city behind us before coming with us and taking a selfie of the three.

It was 11 at night and we decided to go home since Jackson had a busy schedule tomorrow.

-”Annyeong~, take care” He said hugging me before hugging Jooheon as well and jumping on the taxi. “We will be on touch!” He said after closing the taxi's door.

Jooheon and I waved at him until we couldn't see the taxi anymore, we walked together grabbing each other hands but we didn't say anything, silence had become something comfortable when we were together. However, I could feel that Jooheon was still thinking about what happened this morning. I could not know what he had on his head but I could not spoil his birthday party either. So I had to let him trust in me, because in the end, everything was about confidence on each other.

We arrived to my apartment and the boys were not there anymore. Kihyun, however, left some food cooked for us with a cute note that had a Gudetama drawn at the end to thank me for everything. I showed the note to Jooheon and he smiled, I loved his cute eye smile. I sat next to him on the couch and he cuddled me with his arm around my back and his other hand on my thigh.

-”Did you have fun with Jackson?” He asked.

-”A lot” I said smiling.

We talked about everything that happened today until I got very sleepy.

-”You are not going to tell me what is going on, right?” He asked suddenly, he was not angry but he was really curious about it.

-”I'm sorry honey..  But it is a secret, for now you would have to trust me” I said pouting, trying to do some aegyo.

He sighed.

-”I trust you” he said.

He was now more relaxed, he grabbed my chin to pull my face gently toward his, giving me a deep and slow kiss. We separated and I smiled at him.

-”Let's go to sleep then” I said


	20. Happy Birthday Jooheon!

A week later almost everything was ready for Jooheon’s birthday. I contacted almost every member of any group that Jooheon knew. Every rapper from the company said that they won't miss his birthday and even Gunhee contacted me to tell me that he would be there. I had a nice response from everyone, and not only Jackson but all the members of GOT7 were going to be there. Jackson came a couple of times to my apartment with the rest of Monsta X to plan everything. On the other hand, everyone on Starship Entertainment was working as hard as they could to give Jooheon and the rest of the boys a free weekend to expend together. Since I knew he would love to spend his birthday with his people I suggested to do some different things: Friday night would be the party with all Jooheon’s friends and on Saturday I would take him to a nice and quiet village that Wonho recommended me in Gapyeong County.

  
-”You would have all the intimacy you guys want” He said winking an eye at me.

  
But before the weekend, I had to think about a very special thing: the present.

  
We were on my apartment with Jackson and the boys while Jooheon was at the company building. He could have suspected something as he was the only there. But, thankfully their manager was the most wonderful man ever. He was with him, speaking about irrelevant things for an hour only to give me and the boys time to talk about his present.

-”What about another cap”? Hyungwon said lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. It was too soon in the morning for him, clearly.

-”Hyungwon, he has literally a room only for his caps” Wonho answered.

-”And what about a car?” Jackson said seriously.

I looked at him with an annoyed face.  
-”He doesn't have a license, and, most important… how the hell are we going to afford a new car?” I answered out of patience.

I grabbed both sides of my head taking a breath, I was really nervous about what to do, but that was not a reason to be a bitch around the boys.

  
-”I'm sorry Jackson, and I'm sorry guys. I'm being stupid with all this”. I said.

  
-”it's okay~” Minhyuk said smiling putting his hand on my back “We know you are under a lot of pressure, so don't worry”

  
-”I think I need something to inspire myself, I need ideas” I said

  
-”What if we both go to a shopping mall near here?” Kihyun said “You guys can stay here for when Jooheon arrives” he said. 

  
-”That's perfect” Wonho answered. 

  
-”And I'm going to go to my dorm” Jackson said happily standing up from the couch - “Don't worry too much about this okay, (y/n)? He said giving me a tight hug.

  
-”Thank you guys for everything” I said while I hugged him back.  
.  
.  
.  
Thirty minutes later I was on a cab with Kihyun, heading to a shopping mall that he knew in Seoul. 

  
-”You should book a room in Gapyeong-gun as Wonho suggested” He said before getting off the cab.

  
-”You are right!” I answered.

  
We went to a travel agency to book a room in a big and beautiful apartment almost in the middle of nature. I thought it could be a perfect idea to put in a cute envelope the tickets of the train that we were going to take Saturday morning.

  
-”He is not expecting this”. Kihyun said.

  
-”Do you think he would like the idea?”I asked him.

  
-”An apartment in the middle of nature with the love of his life? Yep, he is going to love it”.

I couldn't help but blush, “the love of his life”? I thought.

  
We were walking around the mall when a sexy burgundy set of lingerie from a store caught my attention. Kihyun waited for me outside and picked two coffees. He waited for me in a bench. Twenty minutes later I had exactly what I wanted and I went for Kihyun.  
-”I got it!” I said happily raising the pink cute bags on my hands. He looked up from his iPad to look at me.  
-”Thank God, I thought I was gonna fall asleep here” he said handing me my coffee and making me laugh.

We stood up and started walking towards the exit. I stopped for a second looking behind me, I felt someone staring at us.

  
-”Is there something wrong?” Kihyun asked.

I negated with my head and keep on walking. The manager was waiting for us in the car.

Suddenly, I received a message from Jackson.

  
“I have the best present for Jooheon, just open the picture below!” His message said.

  
-”Oh my God” I said as I grabbed Kihyun's arm to make him look at the picture.

  
-”Jooheon is definitely not expecting this” He said smiling.

**Jooheon POV**

  
Everything was very weird lately. Not only (y/n) seemed to be distant, but everyone was doing stuff that they normally wouldn't do.  
I walked to the company as the manager wanted to speak to me, I thought he wanted to talk with all of us about the song we were writing now: “Beautiful”. But he just sat in front of me, talking about how we were on the charts lately and how well we were doing on variety shows. Things that we could speak about at any moment with the rest of the boys.

He didn't let me go, no matter what. And he kept looking at his watch until the clock marked 12.

I went out of the building and called Jackson, maybe he wanted to do something. But he told me that he was at his company. I thought about calling (y/n), but she was really stressed lately and I thought that she might want some space from everyone.  
I walked until a shopping mall nearby to have a meal for myself, I would buy a couple of things as well since my birthday was going to be soon and it looked like everyone had forgotten.

I ordered a coffee when I finished my meal and I started walking through the mall, I looked at the shops, seeing beautiful clothes that I knew (y/n) would love. I couldn't stop thinking about what she didn't want to tell me last night.

I turned around a corner, when I saw a boy looking at his iPad.

It was Kihyun.

He had two coffees with him and I started to walk towards him, but I stopped. I saw (y/n) walking towards him, with two pink bags and a bright smile on her face. Kihyun stood up and both of them started walking away. I wanted to call (y/n)’s name but when I saw that she suddenly stopped to look behind her, I turned around and started walking towards our apartment.

I was walking on the street, but I was nervous, I felt insecure. He was one of my best friends and she was my girlfriend, the girl I love. “Relax Jooheon, you are overreacting too much”, “Stop being so dramatic, you can trust her, you can trust him”, “Wait, am I jealous?”. Were thoughts that I couldn't get rid off. Without even noticing I arrived home and closed the front door too hard.

-”What the hell Jooheon?” Wonho, who was in the kitchen, asked annoyed.

I didn't answered. I went to my room and closed the door. I had too many thoughts in my head and I just wanted to speak with (y/n). I send her a quick message, but before she answered I fell asleep in my bed, with my phone on my hands.  
.  
.  
.

The sunlight entered through the window of the room. But I was not woken up by it, a sweet voice and a soft hand caressing my cheek did it. (Y/n) was there smiling. I sat on the bed, with my elbows supporting the weight of my upper body.

-”Guess what day is today?” she asked happily. And before I could say anything she hugged me making me fall again to the bed with her on top, straddling me. - “Happy birthday Jooheon” she said before giving me a kiss.

-”Thank you, honey” I said, as she lied next to me, with her hand on my chest.

In that moment the noisiest person on the entire universe opened the door.

-”Happy birthday Jooheon-ah!” Minhyuk said, jumping over (y/n) and me.

He was trying to give me kisses in the cheek while (y/n) laughed at the scene. She stood up from the bed, to take pictures of Minhyuk and I. At that moment, Wonho opened the door, followed by Changkyun, Shownu and Hyungwon. I got rid of Minhyuk’s grip and the boys started congratulating me.

-”Kihyun is in the kitchen making breakfast!” Changkyun said happily.

We came out of the room, (y/n) gave me her hand and we went together to the kitchen. I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday, but I forgot about my worries when I sat down on the table. With the amazing breakfast made by Kihyun and the company of my girlfriend and my best friends.

-”Enjoy your breakfast, because is the only thing we can do for you now” Hyungwon said. - “Yeah… we still have to rehearse” Changkyun said with his mouth almost full with pancakes.

-”Well, work is work” I answered “This is just perfect, breakfast, my best friends and my girlfriend”. 

(y/n) give me a squeeze in my hand as she smiled at me. To be honest, only her smile was enough for me, but I couldn't say that in front of the boys it was way too much cheesy.

We went to the company, hours and hours of rehearsals. At 6 in the afternoon I called (y/n)’so phone but she didn't answered, so I went with Shownu and Hyungwon to our apartment, since I wanted to take a shower.

-”Uh, ehm, Jooheon, you have to be quick… We gotta go” Shownu said after knocking in the bathroom’s door.

-”Where?” I asked taking off my shirt. 

-”Jackson just called, he wants us to be at the JYP, he said something about… A rehearsal? Yeah, something about the Melon Awards” He answered.  
-”Okay” I answered turning the water on “I'll be quick”

Half an hour later we were on a cab to the JYP, Shownu was quiet as always and so was Hyungwon. The cab dropped us in front of the company building. We entered and and I looked for my phone as we reached the elevator to call (y/n) again.

-”Who are you calling?” Hyungwon asked.

-”(y/n)” I answered.

-”I don't know if she is gonna pick it up…” he said as the elevator rang, sign that we were in the second floor.

They ahead of me as I texted her only in case she checked her phone. When I looked up off my phone screen. I didn't see the boys, I entered the only room in that corridor, but it was all dark.

-”Guys? Hello?” I asked

In that moment the lights turn on, reveling almost 50 people screaming at the same time: “Happy Birthday, Jooheon!”

  
I saw (y/n), the boys, everyone from GOT7, the manager, Hyolyn and all the girls from SISTAR, the manager, Gunhee… Everyone was there. I covered my mouth with my hand, I felt I was going to cry. All these weeks of people being weird with me was all because of my birthday. In that moment, all my worries faded out.

-”Happy birthday again honey” (y/n) said as she gave me a hug “Tell me you didn't think that breakfast was the only thing we had for you” she said giving me a tight hug.

-”And just wait to see the presents!” Minhyuk said. “But now… Let's dance everyone!” he said with his arms in the air.

The Night was going amazing, I danced with everyone, I spoke with new people from the JYP and I even get to know Jinyoung Park himself. Also, I talk with Gunhee about some new lyrics that he had ready for his debut as a solo rapper in the company. But just at that moment, Kihyun stated that it was time to open presents. I got a lot of nice things from everyone: a couple of snapbacks, nice clothes, perfume, some music from rappers that I love. But it didn't finished there.

-”It's time now” Jackson said looking at (y/n).

She nodded with her head and Jackson exited the room, everyone looking at each other smiling. He came back a few minutes later, with something white on his hands. And at that moment (y/n) put her hands on my eyes. Jackson left on my legs the present and I felt a warm sensation coming from it.

-”I want to look now, I'm scared” I admitted, making everyone laugh.

(Y/n) took her hands off my face and when I looked down I saw something that I did not expect… A puppy. A cute, tiny, white puppy sat on my legs looking right at me with his tongue out.

-”Oh my God” I said.

-”We saw how you like dogs that much, we had to do something” Jackson said.

-”And it was Jackson idea!” Hyungwon said.

-”Now Coco will have a brother” Mark said. We all laughed, I was so happy that I couldn't believe all of this was real.

The party finished, only me and (y/n) with the puppy were in the room. I took her hand and put some slow music to dance with her. She rested her head on my shoulder and my hands were on her hips.

-”How are you going to call him?” she asked.

-”I should think about it, when we are completely relaxed I will have the final decision, I will think about it during the weekend” I said

At that moment she lifted her head from my shoulder.

-“Oh, I almost forgot” She said as she started wondering on one of her jacket pockets. She took off an envelope.

-”Open it up” she said handing it to me.

-”What is it? “ I asked smiling.

-”Just open it, it's my present” she answered.  
I opened it, and there was two tickets for a train that headed to Gapyeong-gun, along with a booked weekend in a house there. I looked up to look at her. Her perfect smile and her eyes on me.

-”Do you like it?” she asked.

-”A weekend with the love of my life in an amazing place for my birthday… I love it” I said, hugging her tightly.

I looked down to see my new little friend whining at us. I reached for him and took it in my arms.

-”Do you want to come with us, buddy?” I asked him, earning a cute bark from him.

-”I think that's a yes” (y/n) said.


	21. I could stay here forever

The next day Jooheon and I did our luggage to get the train to Gapyeong. Wonho and Kihyun were the only ones up in the apartment so they decided to help us with everything. They brought us to the train station early in the morning.

-”Do you guys have everything?” Kihyun asked.

-”Don't treat them like kids, Kihyun, is embarrassing” Wonho said, taking off his cap to run his hand through his hair and putting it on again.

-”I appreciate your help Kihyun, we have everything” I said grabbing his hand.

-”Yes, mom” Jooheon said mocking Kihyun - “Or should I call you grandma now that we have this little boy here?” He said while the little puppy got his head out of his bag.

We were laughing when the train got on the station.

-”I can't believe he has not a name yet” Kihyun said moving his head side to side.

-”We will think about it during the trip” I said, before motioning Kihyun to give me a hug. I hugged Wonho as well and Jooheon gave each of them a high five, we both got on the train to look for our seats.

I looked outside of the train window. I watched how Kihyun and Wonho waved at us until they disappeared in the distance. I turned my head to look at Jooheon, he was wearing his headphones and his eyes were closed so I decided to let him sleep. I took a book out of my bag and decided to read for a bit. A couple of hours went by, and it was announced that we were almost in Gapyeong. I looked away to look outside the window, now the view was completely different. The grey of the city had been replaced with green trees and flowers. There could be seen different farms and villages, with horses and other animals. The only thing that all of it transmitted was calm, something that Jooheon and I needed.

I looked at him as he shrugged on his seat, being waken up by the noise of people excited to have arrived.

-”Have you seen this, Jooheon?” I asked as I pointed out of the window

He didn't say anything but he looked surprised as he looked everywhere outside the window. He looked at me, smiling.

-”Let's get our things and go outside then”. He said happily.

 

The village was small, so we didn't bother to pick a cab and decided to walk to our apartment. After asking in the tourist information desk from the train station, we knew that it was not far from it. Also, we thought that it was a nice opportunity to walk around the place.

-”This is nice” Jooheon said, grabbing my hand.

I smiled at him, before giving him a peck on the lips. We kept walking for a couple of minutes until we arrived to our place.

-”This is it! ” I said excited. I took the keys of my purse, opened the door and motioned Jooheon to enter. But he stopped and took our puppy of his bag.

-”We should let him inaugurate the house”. He said.

 

The puppy entered the house without hesitation, Jooheon and I followed him until we arrived to the living room. It was huge. The house had four rooms and three bathrooms, apart from the rather big kitchen and the beautiful garden outside the house. I opened the backyard door so our puppy could go outside.

I went to the stairs to help Jooheon with our luggage. I watched him from the door frame, he was unpacking my stuff. He put all of my clothes carefully on the wardrobe. I hugged him from behind, for some reason I thought he was taller now.

 

-”Thank you”. He said, turning his body and giving me a hug. - “This is perfect”. He buried his face on the crook of my neck. “I could stay with you here forever” He said.

I kissed his head and he left my neck to look at me, grabbing my chin and gently pulling it up to give me a deep kiss. Soon after that, he started to move to push me on the bed. But I had different plans, I stopped when the back of my knees touched the bed and I turned us over, making him sit on the bed. I straddled him with my legs at each side of his body.

-”This is not how we do it usually (y/n)”. He said.

I could feel the smirk on his voice when I grabbed his face with both of my hands, pulling his lips against mine once again.

-”I wanted to change things a little, you know”. I said as I grinded my hips against his crotch, gaining a soft moan from his mouth. I tried to keep confident, this was the first time I had the initiative, and he seemed to be liking it.

-”I like that” he said with hooded eyes and lust on his voice.

I took his shirt before I pushed him gently, so he was lied down on the bed. I stood up to took my shirt and pants off, showing him the new and sexy underwear that I bought for the occasion before going up on him again.

-”That looks amazing on you” He said while he examined the piece of cloth on my breast with his eyes and hands.

I sat on top of him again. His now fully hard cock inside his jeans was against my panties, what make us both moan to the sudden friction.

-”It has been time since last time we did it” He said with his hands on my hips, making me move my hips and feel him harder.

-”I know” I said as I reached for his dick inside his pants “and I cannot wait much” I said pouting my lips, which cause him turn us around, and he took his pants and underwear. Now he was in top of me, and as he kissed my neck he took off my panties and started to kiss my thighs painfully slow, making his way up to my core. I moaned at the touch of his wet tongue, he didn't wait longer until he pushed a finger inside of me and it didn't take him long until he made me come.

-”That felt good, huh?” he asked, making his way up to kiss my neck again.

I grabbed his face to kiss me and I whispered to his ear - “Please, f-” he didn't had to hear the full sentence. He understood and turn us around once more, so I started to ride him. My hands were on his shoulders and I looked at his face, he was sweaty but also he looked very sexy. As I felt my orgasm coming I pinned him down on the bed, with his back on the mattress I rode him harder until I felt the common sensation spreading everywhere in my body. Soon, he grabbed my hips harder, as he reached his climax as well. I lied next to him, caressing his chest and leaving a kiss in his shoulder.

-”This is probably the best birthday of my life” He said catching his breath as his two cute dimples popped in both sides of his face.

.

.

.

Jooheon was playing in the garden and I was sat on the stairs outside, looking how he played with the little puppy.

-”Have you thought about his name? ” I asked, as I put my hands in my pockets, it was actually cold here.

-”I was thinking… He looks very much like Coco, and even Mark said that they could be siblings” He said with a smile on his face - “What about Chip”? He asked.

-”Mmm, I like it!” I stood up to pick Chip in my arms and grab Jooheon by his hand “Now that Chip has a name and that your hands are frozen, we should enter inside” I said.

-”Copy that” he said as he put up the hoodie of my jacket over my head and taking Chip off my arms.

-”Very, very funny Lee Jooheon” I said sarcastically but following him inside.

He just laughed at my reaction and said:

-”You're just too cute even when you are angry”.

.

.

.

It was Sunday already, and we were enjoying our last morning in the house.

We were sitting on the couch of the living room, looking at the TV but not really watching it. A drama was playing, a very dramatic scene in which the boy was accused by his girlfriend for being with one of her friends.

Jooheon looked at me, he wanted to say something but didn't really spoke up.

-”Do you want something sweetheart?” I asked, knowing that he was thinking about something.

He looked away, saying no with his head.

Twenty minutes later he spoke again. And this time, he said what he was thinking.

-”What was all about with the boys and you? I know it had to do with the present, I'm just asking and, well, I know this is stupid but I had to say it”.

I looked at him perplexed, saying anything.

-”You know what?” He said again “I will just shut my mouth” he said smiling like nothing happened.

-”What do you mean?Yeah, it was because of the present and, you know this baby, they are my friends too” I said softly.

-”I know… Is-Is just that, I saw you in the mall with Kihyun and something inside me felt weird” He said “But it's okay because it was for my birthday, I just wanted to say that, when I didn't know it was because of it and I saw you two together, I felt like I could lose you somehow, you know what I mean? “He said clearly nervous.

-”So, you were jealous” I asked, raising my eyebrow.

-”Ye- wait, no. I was not jealous, not from Kihyun, come on, he is like my brother” He said with red on his cheeks.

-”You were jealous, you were jealous” I sang, as I poked the right side of his face with my finger, obviously trying to annoy him.

-”Oh, you want to play that game”? He said before he started to tickling me.

-”Please stop Jooheon” I said as I laughed, begging him to stop.

In that moment, the ring bell of the house sounded, making us both stop and making Chip bark as he walked to the front door.

-”I will get it” Jooheon said. Meanwhile, I was checking my phone. When I heard in the distance Jooheon’s voice full of disappointment “Oh, what? No, not youuu”. I heard someone run in the corridor to the living room.

In that moment someone covered my eyes.

-”Guess who's here?” He said and uncovered my eyes.

-”Minhyuk !” I said as I got up from the couch to hug him, realizing that all the boys were there, the last one to enter was Jooheon, not annoyed but he was clearly not up to be with them.

-”Sorry guys, Minhyuk insisted” Kihyun said, clearly embarrassed.

-”The house looks nice” Wonho said as he took off his jacket.

-”Wait you are staying?” Jooheon asked pretending to be annoyed

-Yeah, we paid the tickets for some reason, right? “ Hyungwon answered.

-”That means no more intimacy for you two huh? Minhyuk said hugging Jooheon from behind “So...What have you been doing the whole weekend? “ He asked as he smiled.

-”Hyung!” Jooheon said making all of us laugh once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ I know it has been a while... But there you go another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait but I lost my inspiration with all the stuff that i have to do for uni... BUT the other day when I heard about their comeback I needed to write this story again hahaha. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter (btw Jooheon looks so cute with blonde hair) and thanks to @paizzz from AsianFanfics to give me the idea of Chip's name.
> 
> Until next time ~
> 
> Reicheru

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, so I will try to do my best! I hope you all enjoy the story ^·^  
> Even if it is a Jooheon x Reader story, there will be interaction with the other members as well, so sit back and enjoy.  
> I first posted this fanfic in Asianfanfics


End file.
